Manager Ranma
by daeyeth
Summary: What happens when Ranma becomes the manager of the apartment complex where Misato, Urd, Setsuna, Hotaru, Skuld, Mihoshi, and Motoko live in? Find out! --Newest Chapter: 6
1. The New Manager and Cook!

Author's Notes: Ranma is a bit more mature because he's older and has been living by himself for a couple years. He's doesn't have as horrible social skills as the younger Ranma had.  
  
This story is in semi-script form. Don't read this if you don't like script-type stories.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Manager Ranma 1/2  
  
Episode 1  
  
The New Manager and Cook!  
Here's Ranma!!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(Ranma looked up at the large apartment complex, Hinata Inn, in amazement. He had a chance at working at this place? Not bad. It had been over two years since he'd escaped from that hell hole he used to call home. He had been living off money from small, part time jobs as a waiter/waitress and sometimes a bouncer, but the money just wasn't cutting it. He didn't especially like either job as well. That made him decide that it was time to look for another source of income. Ranma walked up to the door and knocked. No response. Odd. The owner of the apartment complex should be home, it was past noon already. He knocked again, harder.)  
  
Misato: Hai, hai, I'm coming... (grumbles)  
  
(Ranma raised an eyebrow at the haggard voice of the woman. Sounded like she just woke up. The door was opened by a young woman with dark blue hair, clothed in a simple tank a top and short shorts. She looked at him with her bloodshot eyes.)  
  
Misato: Yeah, what do you want?  
  
Ranma: Um, hi, I'm here for the manager job.  
  
Misato: ...Huh? Wha?  
  
Ranma: You told me to meet you here for an interview, remember? I'm Ranma Saotome.  
  
Misato: (blinks) Ranma Saotome...? Oh yeah! C'mon in. Sorry about that.  
  
(Ranma nodded and followed her to a dining room. She motioned for him to sit down at the table.)  
  
Misato: I'm Misato Katsuragi.  
  
Ranma: (bows slightly) Nice to meet ya.  
  
Misato: Likewise.  
  
(Misato took a moment to fully taken in Ranma's appearance. He was a young man with a very defined build she was pleased to note. He had his black hair in a pigtail and wore a Chinese styled silk tank top with black pants. Ranma looked at Misato curiously with his deep blue pearls as she continued to stare at him.  
  
Misato: (thinks) He has nice eyes...  
  
Ranma: (shifts uncomfortably) Um, Misato-san?  
  
Misato: (flushes slightly) Oh, er, sorry. I'm a bit hungover...  
  
Ranma: (grins) I can see that. I can make you a drink that will help with your hangover. Want me to?  
  
Misato: Really? I mean, it's not that bad.  
  
Ranma: Ya sure? It'll only take a couple of minutes. (thinks) Heh, anything that'll help me get this job.  
  
Misato: Um, okay. Go for it. Help yourself around the kitchen. I'm not sure if we have what you need though.  
  
Ranma: Ah don't worry, I can make do with whatever ya have.  
  
(Ranma proceeded to search through the cabinets, taking out various things, as Misato took out Ranma's application.)  
  
Misato: Anyways, let's get down to business. Says here your 22?  
  
Ranma: Yup.  
  
Misato: And you're a student at Todai?  
  
Ranma: Uh huh. Hey, do ya have any sugar?  
  
Misato: Of course, right over there. I'm just curious, what's your major?  
  
Ranma: I'm going for a degree in teaching.  
  
Misato: (thinks) Teaching? That's a surprise, he doesn't look like the teacher type to me. Hell, he doesn't look like a Todai type either. (out loud) I see. Any other past job experience besides being a waiter and a bouncer?  
  
Ranma: (hesitant) Well...I tried being an assistant teacher at a martial arts dojo, but it didn't work out...  
  
(That peeked Misato's interest. She could tell that he was obviously athletic, but she didn't expect him to be a martial artist.)  
  
Misato: Really? How come it didn't work out?  
  
Ranma: (grimly, reluctantly) Turns out I'm a cruddy teacher...  
  
Misato: That's too bad.  
  
Ranma: But I'm trying to get better! That's why I'm going to Todai.  
  
Misato: ...You're going to Todai so you can be a better martial arts teacher?  
  
Ranma: Yeah.  
  
Misato: Why Todai specifically? It couldn't of been easy to get into there.  
  
Ranma: I dunno, I heard it was a good place to go to. Wasn't that hard.  
  
(Misato raised an eyebrow at that. Todai, the University of Tokyo, was quite a prestigious school and had very high entry standards. The way he said it made it seem like Ranma simply decided to go there on a whim. Moving along, she glanced at a piece of paper that had a long list of interview questions. Misato grimaced as she saw she wasn't even a quarter way through. And the hangover wasn't helping either.)  
  
Misato: Um, I see. So... (thinks) Ahh, I don't need to ask all these useless questions. Might as well get straight to the point....I wanna go back to sleep... (out loud) Why do you want to be manager of Hinata Inn?  
  
Ranma: Uh, well, the pay is good, and I like the location. I've also never done this sort of thing before, wanted a change from my usual jobs.  
  
Misato: You know that being a manager is a very taxing job.  
  
Ranma: I can handle it. I'm only a part-time student.  
  
Misato: (thinks) Poor fool, I didn't mean it that way. I meant the residents you'll be dealing with... shudder  
  
Ranma: Alright, one shot of Ranma's Super Special Energy Drink ready to go!  
  
(Ranma handed Misato a glass full of a red liquid. Misato looked at the glass uneasily for a moment before shrugging and gulping it down. Slowly, her eyes lit up in surprise. She slammed the glass down on the table with a wide grin on her face.)  
  
Misato: KYAAA! That was really good!!  
  
Ranma: (smiles bashfully) Heheh, thanks.  
  
Misato: I'm serious! This is REALLY good stuff! I feel better already! "Ranma's Super Special Energy Drink" huh? You made the recipe yourself?  
  
Ranma: (nods) Yup. Actually, it's a special martial arts drink, but it originally tasted really bad. I just added a little of my cooking skills to it and came up with that.  
  
Misato: You cook? Are you good?  
  
Ranma: I'm pretty good. Better than some people I know anyways...  
  
Misato: GREAT! You just got yourself hired!  
  
Ranma: (surprised) R-Really?!  
  
Misato: Yup. Congratulations Saotome, you're now the manager of Hinata Inn!  
  
Ranma: (jumps in the air in glee) YEAH! Thanks a lot Misato-san! Oh, just call me Ranma.  
  
Misato: Okay, but only if you call me Misato. (thinks) Energetic guy... (grins inwardly) Oh well, he's cute.  
  
Ranma: Gotcha. When do I start?  
  
Misato: Right now. How soon can you move in?  
  
Ranma: Probably today. My stuff ain't that far from here.  
  
Misato: Great. Would you mind cooking as well? We include meal plans for all the residents here and our cook recently left us. I'll pay you extra of course.  
  
Ranma: Sure, no prob'.  
  
Misato: Good. Let's go, I'll show you around.  
  
Ranma: Okay.  
  
Misato: You'll be staying over there. Bathrooms are around the corner and the hot springs are down the hall to your left. My room is right next to yours, come by if you need anything.  
  
(Misato winked at Ranma playfully, causing him to blush and inch slowly away from her. She was giving him the "look", a gaze he easily recognized. Misato smirked at Ranma's reaction. After the fiancé fiasco, Ranma had tried his best to avoid relationships with the opposite sex. Or at least, serious relationships where emotions and feelings were at stake.)  
  
Misato: (thinks) Haha, he's blushing like a little kid, how cute. Urd's going to have a blast with this guy.  
  
Ranma: (changing subject) S-So...there's a hot springs here?  
  
Misato: (nods) Yup. This place has been around for a while. It actually used to be a real vacation inn until recently.  
  
Ranma: Wow, awesome.  
  
Misato: Okay then, I'll be in my room if you need me.  
  
(Ranma nodded and made his way to his room. It was a fairly large room, probably one of the better rooms if compared to the other one bedroom apartments for the residents. Ranma smiled. Perhaps his luck was changing.)  
  
Ranma: Guess I better go get my stuff.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(It didn't take Ranma long to move everything in from his old place because he really didn't have much to begin with. Glancing at the clock, he guessed the residents should be all trickling back home from work and school right about now. Beginning to take out various cooking materials, Ranma figured he might as well start cooking dinner early since the cooking schedule Misato had given him said he had to begin soon anyways. It never occurred to Ranma that cooking was for girls as he had once thought a long time ago. After all, he had been cooking for himself the past couple of years. Why not make money doing it? Ranma suddenly grinned and shook his head at the thought of the young, purple-haired woman.)  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Misato's gonna be an interesting boss...heh, she's an adult that's for sure. Not like those immature girls from back home... (opens more cabinets then blinks) What the? Geez, what in the world were these guys eating? There's hardly anything in here. I better go shopping, I got some time anyways.  
  
(Walking outside, Ranma began walking to toward the local grocery stores he remembered passing by on his way here. At the entrance gates, he could see a young school girl being walked by two older women.)  
  
Hotaru: Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, you really don't have to walk me home from school anymore. I'm fine now, really!  
  
Michiru: (hugs Hotaru fiercely) Oooh my little baby, living all by herself! Are you sure you don't want to move back home with us?  
  
Haruka: (nods) Yeah, you didn't have to change schools because of those bullies anymore! Not after the beating I gave em!  
  
Hotaru: (shakes head) It's okay, really. I...I just wanted a fresh start. Besides, it's not like I'm living completely by myself. Setsuna-mama is with me. I'll be fine.  
  
Haruka: (sighs) I guess you're right...but make sure to come to us if you need anything!  
  
Hotaru: I will.  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Guess I should make a good impression. This is work after all. (out loud) Hello. I'm Ranma Saotome, the new manager. Just thought I'd let ya know. Are you residents here?  
  
(The three eyed the newcomer. Hotaru eyed Ranma with curiosity and surprise while Haruka and Michiru gave him the suspicious eye. Hotaru, not having any experience at all with young men, can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable at Ranma's presence.)  
  
Hotaru: (bows) O-oh h-hello, I'm Hotaru Tomoe. (smiles meekly) Nice to meet you Saotome-san. Yes, I am a resident here. Um, these are my parents.  
  
(The two gave him a slight bow, still suspicious that their little girl would be living with this young man. Ranma raised an eyebrow at the "parents" because both of them were quite young. There was also something about the blond one, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Ranma shrugged inwardly. Not his business. Hotaru seemed nice enough. And normal, which was the important part. He'd had enough "eccentric" women in his life. Ranma bowed back.)  
  
Ranma: (smiles) Nice to meet you too. Call me Ranma. I'll be going now, I need to buy food for dinner.  
  
Hotaru: You're cooking?  
  
Ranma: Yeah. I should have it ready in an hour or so. I'll see ya around. (walking off)  
  
Hotaru: Okay, bye Ranma-san. (waves)  
  
Michiru: (waits until Ranma was gone) THAT was your manager? I thought you said the manager was a woman!  
  
Hotaru: Oh that's Misato-san. She's not really the manager, she just owns Hinata Inn.  
  
Haruka: I don't know about that guy, he seems TOO friendly. "Call me Ranma"? Hmph.  
  
Hotaru: (sighs, thinks) I love them both to death, but sometimes I wish they wouldn't baby me so much. Although I am surprised that he's our new manager. (out loud) Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, you really shouldn't worry! I'm sure Ranma-san is a nice guy.  
  
Haruka: If you say so, but just promise me you'll watch your back around him!  
  
Hotaru: I will, I will.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(Ranma returned shortly to Hinata Inn with a couple bags of groceries in his hand. He had been able to buy the food because Misato was paying any food expenses.)  
  
Ranma: (thinks) I wonder what the other residents are like. I hope they're nice, normal people like Hotaru. (grimacing) Even if I am being a hypocrite since I ain't very normal... Come to think of it, what the hell am I gonna tell 'em about my curse? Ugh... (begins cooking)  
  
Hotaru: (enters, notices Ranma)...H-Hello Ranma-san. What are you cooking for dinner tonight?  
  
Ranma: (still thinking) Should I tell 'em or shouldn't I? What if...what if I get fired? Misato seems nice but anyone would freak if they found out about my curse. And even if I dun tell 'em, there's no way I can hide it forever. Arrgh... (begins chopping vegetables faster in frustration)  
  
Hotaru: Umm, Ranma-san?  
  
Ranma: (blinks) Er, yeah? Sorry, wasn't paying attention.  
  
Hotaru: (giggles slightly) I can see that. It's was nothing. When will dinner be ready?  
  
Ranma: Hmm, not too long.  
  
(A bit of silence ensues while Hotaru goes to the fridge to get a glass of milk.)  
  
Ranma: ...so, uh, you go to high school?  
  
Hotaru: Y-Yes.  
  
Ranma: How do ya like it? I hated high school.  
  
Hotaru: (bit sadly) I...well, I didn't used to like it, but now I do. I recently moved high schools.  
  
Ranma: Eh, how come? Ain't it like the middle of the semester?  
  
Hotaru: Yes, but...I had complications at my old school.  
  
Ranma: Complications?  
  
Hotaru: I-I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. (leaves abruptly)  
  
Ranma: Er... did I say sumthin wrong? Wonder what happened...  
  
Urd: (out of view) Oiiii, Misa-chan, want to go out drinking tonight again? Oi, Mis- (enters, notices Ranma) Uh, who're you?  
  
(Urd was wearing a very exotic, foreign purple dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Even Ranma, who'd had plenty of experience with beautiful women, had to blush slightly. Urd caught it and smirked.)  
  
Urd: (thinks, looking over Ranma) Not bad, not bad. Not bad at all. He has a good aura too.  
  
Ranma: Um, hi. I'm Ranma Saotome, the new manager.  
  
Urd: (raises eyebrow) Eh, manager? (smirks) Oooh, I get it. I bet Misato couldn't handle us haha... hey, why're you cooking anyways if you're the new manager? Temporary cook?  
  
Ranma: Permanent actually. As long as I'm here, I'm the manager slash cook.  
  
Urd: (brightens visibly) That's great! It was Misa-chan's turn to cook. (shudders) Oh, I'm Urd by the way.  
  
Ranma: (bows head slightly) Nice to meetcha.  
  
Urd: Yeah. How soon's dinner going to be ready?  
  
Ranma: Pretty soon.  
  
Urd: Cool, I'll hang out here then. (sits down at table) So Ranmaaa you an athlete or something?  
  
Ranma: Martial artist.  
  
Urd: Martial artist eh? Any good?  
  
Ranma: (stops cooking, turns to Urd, grinning) One of the best.  
  
Urd: Haha is that so? You should spar with Motoko then. She's a good martial artist too.  
  
Ranma: (eyebrows raise) Really? I think I will some time.  
  
Setsuna: (out of view) Urd? Are you here?  
  
Urd: In here Setsu-chan!  
  
Setsuna: (out of view) Urd...can you PLEASE stop "borrowing" my clothes! (comes in, sees Ranma) Oh, hello. Are you the new cook?  
  
Ranma: Kinda, I'm actually the new--  
  
Urd: (cuts in) Ahh c'mon Setsu-chan, I'm too lazy to buy human clothes.  
  
Setsuna: (annoyed) Then why don't you just zap yourself new ones!  
  
Urd: (waves hand dismissively) Wearing yours is funner.  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Uhh... what're they talking about?  
  
(Both realized at the same time that Ranma was still in the room, cooking.)  
  
Setsuna: ..... (thinks) Must Urd always bring out the worst in me? The cook must think we're crazy.  
  
Urd: Don't mind us Ranma! We're just talking girl talk, you wouldn't understand.  
  
Ranma: Uh, gotcha. (thinks) Um, maybe that was girl slang?  
  
(Mihoshi entered with a cheerful look on her face.)  
  
Mihoshi: (sees Ranma) Hi there!  
  
Ranma: Hi.  
  
Mihoshi: (smiles cheerfully) That smells good! I'm Mihoshi! (opens the fridge, takes out a soda)  
  
Ranma: (smiles back) Thanks. I'm--  
  
Skuld: (bursts in, bumping into Mihoshi who drops the soda) Ooooh, I can't stand Keiichi! Can't he just propose to her already! Oh, sorry Mihoshi.  
  
Urd: (smirks) First you're trying to break them up, now you're trying to get them hitched?  
  
Skuld: Since I can't get them apart, I thought I'd help Keiichi with Oneesama but he's such a wuss! He doesn't express his feelings enough!  
  
Urd: I could always make him a potion that'll get him to propose.  
  
Skuld: (skeptical) Yeah right. We know how far that got you... (looks around, indicating the room around them)  
  
Urd: (annoyed) I'll have you know that I'm a much better matchmaker than you are twerp! After all, they ARE together aren't they?  
  
Skuld: Yeah, but no thanks to you! If anything, you were doing a better job than I was at breaking them up you old hag!  
  
Urd: What?! Why you...  
  
(Hotaru walked in at that moment, not saying anything, followed by Misato.)  
  
Hotaru: ..... (thinks) I hope Ranma-san doesn't think I'm rude for just walking off like that.  
  
Misato: Mmmm, that smells good Ranma.  
  
Skuld: (just notices Ranma) Who's that?  
  
Ranma: I'm--  
  
Skuld: Mihoshi, watch where you open that!  
  
Mihoshi: (opens can while saying) Wha--  
  
(The soda preceded sprayed its entire contents onto Ranma who was completely drenched. The inevitable had happened. Everyone starred at the new red-head in shock. Ranma grimaced.)  
  
Ranma-chan: (thinks) That didn't take long... (sighs) At least it didn't happen in the bathroom... (out loud) I'm Ranma Saotome, the new manager and cook. Sorry 'bout this.  
  
(After everyone calmed down, Ranma quickly summarized how he got his curse and how it worked. Hotaru, a savior of mankind, experienced demon killer, who's power could destroy the world, instantly sympathized with Ranma. That's not to say that Ranma's curse didn't surprise her, but it reminded her of the Sailor Starlights who changed to women when transformed.)  
  
Hotaru: (thinks) Poor Ranma-san. I bet he feels like how I feel when people discover my healing power. I should heat him up some warm water.  
  
Ranma-chan: If you wanna fire me now, I'll understand... (sighs again)  
  
Urd: So you change back with warm water?  
  
Ranma-chan: Yeah.  
  
Misato: ...I need a drink.  
  
Urd: That's not too bad then.  
  
Mihoshi: (innocently) Are you a guy or a girl?  
  
Ranma: I'M A GUY!!  
  
Hotaru: Here's some warm water Ranma-san.  
  
Ranma: O-Oh, uh thanks. (thinks) That was fast. I'm surprised she didn't run away from me already.  
  
(Everyone watched in amazement yet again as Ranma reverted back to male.)  
  
Mihoshi: Wow!  
  
Skuld: That's amazing!  
  
Misato: That's it! I'm getting drunk tonight for sure.  
  
Setsuna: (narrows eyes at Ranma, thinks) Who IS this man? Why didn't I see this coming?  
  
Ranma: Um, I guess I should go now...  
  
Everyone except Ranma: (looks at each other, then to Ranma, grinning) NAAAH!  
  
Ranma: Eh?  
  
Urd: (smirks) As surprising as it sounds, I'm sure everyone in here has seen crazy stuff like that. Though a girl changing to a guy is a new one for me.  
  
Ranma: (surprised) R-Really?  
  
Urd: Yeah. I can tell I can trust you, your heart is pure, so I'll let you in on a little secret of mine...  
  
Setsuna: Urd...I don't think that is wise--  
  
Urd: Naaah, nonsense! I'm Urd, the Goddess of the Past and Love!  
  
Skuld: (mutters) Self-proclaimed love goddess...  
  
Ranma: (incredulous) What?! No way!  
  
Urd: It's true.  
  
Ranma: (skeptical) Yeah, sure... (thinks) I've fought a god and she sure don't feel like one. Her aura seems normal.  
  
Urd: (shrugs) You'd be surprised what everyone else's secrets are... (everyone glares at her) er, not that'd I say any them of course...  
  
(Urd and Skuld, being goddesses, knew of everyone's secrets.)  
  
Ranma: How can I tell that you're really a goddess?  
  
Urd: Shall I display some of magic for you?  
  
Everyone except Ranma: NO!!  
  
Urd: Okay, okay, geez...  
  
Mihoshi: (stomach grumbles) Anooo....is dinner ready?  
  
Ranma: (blinks) Yeah.  
  
(Ranma set everyone up with a plate of food as everyone sat down at the dinner table.)  
  
Everyone: Ittadakimas!  
  
Misato: Wow, you really are a good cook, Ranma!  
  
Mihoshi: (nods enthusiastically) This is really good Ranma-san!  
  
Ranma: (bashfully) Thanks.  
  
Misato: That settles it then, aqua-sex-changing-guy or not, you definitely have the job!  
  
Ranma: Wow, thanks a lot Misato! I really appreciate it. (thinks) I can't believe how well they're taking this!  
  
Misato: (winks) You can thank me later.  
  
Ranma: ....... (turns away and coughs in his hand)  
  
Hotaru: M-Misato-san!  
  
Urd: Haha!  
  
(Everyone started laughing after a moment. Even Setsuna had to smile a bit.)  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(Ranma began cleaning up the tables shortly after everyone finished eating. Hotaru stayed and walked up to Ranma.)  
  
Hotaru: Can...Can I help?  
  
Ranma: I dunno...this is kinda my job.  
  
Hotaru: Pleeease?  
  
Ranma: (cringes at the puppy dog look) Er, okay. You can help, but just this once! (thinks) Argh, why am I weak against girls!  
  
Hotaru: (smiles) Thanks!  
  
(They washed dishes in silence for a bit until Hotaru spoke up.)  
  
Hotaru: (hesitant) I'm...I'm sorry if I was rude earlier when I walked away like that.  
  
Ranma: Ah don't worry about it. I shouldn't of pried into it.  
  
Hotaru: (shakes head) No, it was my fault, I overreacted. I...at my old high school, I was bullied a lot.  
  
Ranma: What? Why?  
  
Hotaru: B-Because... (thinks) I don't know why, but I feel I can trust Ranma. (looks at a cut on Ranma's finger, out loud) Can I see your finger? (points at the cut)  
  
Ranma: Huh? Oh, this ain't nuthin, I got it from cooking earlier.  
  
(Hotaru took Ranma's hand wordlessly and hovered her other hand over the cut. Her hand began glowing with a white light and the cut started sealing itself. Ranma's eyes widened.)  
  
Ranma: Wow! That's awesome!  
  
Hotaru: (surprised) Y-You really think so?  
  
Ranma: Yeah, of course! Anyone who picks on you for having a cool power like that is an idiot!  
  
Hotaru: (blushes, smiles) ...Th-Thank you.  
  
Misato: (comes in) Oi, Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Yeah?  
  
Misato: We're going to go out drinking and you're coming with us!  
  
Ranma: ...Eh?  
  
(Urd and Mihoshi followed Misato in shortly.)  
  
Ranma: I dunno...I ain't much of a drinker.  
  
Misato: Ah c'mon, you owe me anyways! (grabs Ranma arm and begins dragging him out)  
  
Ranma: But...  
  
Mihoshi: (cheerfully) This is going to be fun!  
  
Urd: (nods) Think of this as your welcoming party, Ranma!  
  
Ranma: (thinks of excuse) What about Hotaru-chan? Won't she be all alone?  
  
Urd: Nah, Skuld will be here.  
  
Misato: And Setsu-chan, that little party-pooper. Now let's hit the road! We'll be back later tonight, Hotaru-chan!  
  
Hotaru: (nods, smiles) Okay. Have fun!  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Oh man...getting drunk with three beautiful women...I know this ain't gonna end good...  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  



	2. Perils of a Manager!

= = = = = = = = =  
  
Manager Ranma 1/2  
  
Episode 2  
  
Perils of a Manager!  
The Accidental Pervert!!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(It was a new, bright and sunny morning. Ranma-chan, in her boxers and tank top, was sleeping in Misato's rooming, along with three other people: Misato, Urd, and Mihoshi. Ranma-chan's was laying on the floor with Misato stretched out on Ranma-chan's stomach. Misato's hand was on top of Ranma-chan's breast. Urd was below Misato, on top of Ranma-chan's thighs, with her legs laying across Misato and Mihoshi was sleeping stretched out across Urd's lap. Misato twitched in her sleep causing her to squeeze the breast in her hand. The young martial artist groggily began waking up.)  
  
Ranma-chan: (groans) Wh-wha... What... (looks around slowly, vision focusing) Where... Where am I? (eyes widen as she sees everyone sprawled out on the floor) Crap. (thinks) Oh god, did I...do it? No...can't be, I still have my clothes on and I'm a girl...uh, why am I in my girl form and why is Misato grabbing my breast?  
  
Misato: (moans in her sleep) ....Mmmm.....  
  
Ranma-chan: (thinks) Oh man, this ain't good. I gotta get out of here before anyone wakes up.  
  
(Ranma-chan, as carefully as she could, slowly lifted off Misato's hand and slipped from under her and Urd. They moaned slightly, but stayed asleep, much to Ranma-chan's relief. Quietly, she dragged herself out of the room, clutching her head in pain.)  
  
Ranma-chan: Ugh... (thinks) Man...I haven't been this hungover in years...I can barely see two feet ahead of me. I need to take a bath... (sees the hot springs) Ah that'll do it. Keep forgetting this place has one.  
  
(Ranma-chan opened the door, began stripping off her clothes, and went to the next door that lead to the springs. Right before she opened it, someone else did on the other side. Setsuna, completely naked except for the towel she held in her hand, started in shock as she faced the dazed Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan's slowly widened as she came to a realization.  
  
Ranma-chan: (grimace, thinks) This... is gonna hurt...  
  
**SLAP!!**  
  
(Then the door shut in Ranma-chan's face.)  
  
Setsuna: (angry, through the door) GET OUT!!  
  
Ranma-chan: (blushing furiously) Ow! Geez, sorry! I didn't mean to!  
  
(As quickly as she could, Ranma-chan back out of the changing room and into the hallway.)  
  
Ranma-chan: (thinks) ARGH! Why me....  
  
(Ranma-chan waited uncomfortably outside of the room for Setsuna to come out. After a moment, she did, fully clothed. Ranma-chan forced herself to stare at the floor as she blushed again at the sight of Setsuna. She instantly noticed Ranma-chan and narrowed her eyes at the girl.)  
  
Ranma-chan: Um, I'm really sorry, ah... (pauses)  
  
Setsuna: (coldly) Setsuna.  
  
Ranma-chan: Setsuna, I'm so sorry! It was a total accident!  
  
Setsuna: .......  
  
(A pregnant silence ensued before Ranma tried to further apologize again.)  
  
Ranma-chan: I, uh, didn't see much, but y-you really have nice body! (cringes as soon as the words left his mouth)  
  
Setsuna: ....... (storms past Ranma, eyes blazing)  
  
Ranma-chan: (smacks herself) ...good one Ranma, good one. If she didn't hate me before, she definitely does now. At least I didn't say I was better built this time....  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(Ranma, sweating slightly, started another round of katas outside in the yard of Hinata Inn. After a couple more, he settled down and went inside to begin cooking breakfast. Hotaru came into the room.)  
  
Hotaru: Good morning Ranma-san.  
  
Ranma: Hey Hotaru-chan. Morning. Where's everyone else?  
  
Hotaru: They usually sleep in a lot. Only Motoko-senpai, Setsuna-mama (Ranma cringes), and me are awake this early.  
  
Ranma: Oh yeah, I've meaning to ask ya....are Skuld and Urd really goddesses?  
  
Hotaru: (nods) One time, when it was Urd-sama's turn to cook, she tried to make it with magic and ended up blowing up the whole kitchen!  
  
Ranma: Wow. (thinks) Blows up kitchens and gets drunk, not much of a goddess is she...?   
  
(Setsuna walked in and narrowed her eyes at Ranma before briskly deciding to ignore his presence.)  
  
Ranma: ...Uh, I cooked some breakfast if you're hungry, Setsuna-san.  
  
Setsuna: (ignores Ranma) Hotaru, are you getting ready for school?  
  
Hotaru: Yes, after I eat Ranma-san's breakfast.  
  
Setsuna: Make sure you're not late.  
  
Hotaru: Okay. (Setsuna walks out)  
  
Ranma: (to self, grimacing) Yup, she definitely hates me...  
  
Hotaru: What's that?  
  
Ranma: Oh nothing. I have some morning classes to go to, I'll see ya later Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: Okay, bye Ranma-san.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(Setsuna stood alone in the Gates of Time, her knuckles getting white from gripping her staff in frustration.)  
  
Setsuna: Why won't the timestream let me see Ranma?! I can't see anything surrounding this man!  
  
Urd: You're too serious Setsu-chan. Some people are just like that; he's a Chaos Entity.  
  
Setsuna: U-Urd?! How did you... never mind. What do you mean by Chaos Entity?  
  
Urd: It's a term we gods use for people we can't mess with. Like control their destiny and stuff. I don't even have clearance to see his past.  
  
Setsuna: (narrows eyes) Then he could be a possible threat to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Urd: (incredulous look) You sure know how to get out the bad out of anything. Sure, he could be a threat but that's like saying I'm a threat just because I have the power.  
  
Setsuna: You're a goddess.  
  
Urd: I'm also half-demon. You never know....  
  
Setsuna: ......  
  
Urd: (grins) Hahaha, I'm just joking Setsu-chan! (slaps her on the back playfully) Yeesh, lighten up!  
  
Setsuna: No. I do not like this man.  
  
Urd: How come? Did something happen between you and Ranma? You usually don't hate anyone outright like this.  
  
Setsuna: (blushes) .... (mutters) .....  
  
Urd: Eh? What?  
  
Setsuna: (still blushing) .... (mutters) .....  
  
Urd: Speak up!  
  
Setsuna: (screams out) HE PEEPED ON ME THEN SAID I LOOKED GOOD OKAY!!!  
  
Urd: ........  
  
Setsuna: (grimaces, thinks) Great, here it comes. I'm never going to here the end of this...  
  
Urd: ......BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(Ranma walked with Hiroshi and Daisuke, whom had just finished eating their lunch in between their break. Hiroshi and Daisuke were the only ones who knew of Ranma's past. They had left for college years before Ranma left the Tendo Dojo, so they're weren't exactly sure what happened with him and the others. The duo had been surprised to see him in Tokyo, much less attending Todai. They quickly reacquainted themselves and did not pry into Ranma's past, for which Ranma was grateful for. Hiroshi and Daisuke were both former ronins, people who had failed the entrance exam and were trying again, but they recently passed. The trio saw a group of high school girls walking towards them, chatting. It was quite obvious that all the girls adored the one in the middle.)  
  
Hiroshi: Looks at those cuties up there, Ranma!  
  
Daisuke: The one in the middle is hot!  
  
Ranma: They're okay.  
  
(Ranma looked up at the sky and cringed as he saw it was going to rain soon.)  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Man, I really gotta get to class soon before I get soaked. I knew I shoulda brought an umbrella!  
  
Hiroshi: Oh, right, we forget who were talking to Daisuke. Ranma: the womanizing pervert.  
  
Ranma: Hey!!  
  
Daisuke: Haha. Hey, watch this. (starts walking to the group, Hiroshi following)  
  
Ranma: (rolls eyes) You're gonna get shot down. The middle one looks kinda tough.  
  
(Ranma watched as his two friends approached the girls with silly grins on their faces. After a moment, the middle one attacked them with her umbrella, knocking them both out. Ranma's eyes bulged. He knew they were going to fail, but he didn't expect that. Ranma began sweating as the middle one walked toward him with a suspicious look on her face.)  
  
Girl: Go easy on this one Motoko-sama! He's kind of cute!  
  
Motoko: Hmph. You there! (points umbrella at Ranma) You were intent on seducing my friends with your lackeys were you not?  
  
Ranma: (shakes head) Uh, no. I don't even know those guys! (thinks) Crud, it's starting to sprinkle!  
  
Daisuke: (mutters) ....traitor.....  
  
Motoko: Liar. (puts the umbrella tip against Ranma's collar)  
  
Ranma: Umm... hey Hiroshi!! Stop hitting on those girls already and get out of here! I can't hold her off for long!  
  
(Motoko whipped around to see a confused Hiroshi slowly getting up off the ground, next to Motoko's friends.)  
  
Hiroshi: Huh?  
  
Motoko: Did you not learn your lesson yet!  
  
(Ranma took the distraction to dash past them and run towards cover before he got completely soaked.)  
  
Ranma: (while running) Thanks a lot Hiroshi, I owe ya one!  
  
Hiroshi: Ranma, you bastard-- ACK! (gets smacked with umbrella)  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(Ranma walked back from class, toward Hinata Inn, thankful that it had stopped raining. He didn't completely make it unscathed though as his clothes were definitely wet. Deciding to dry his clothes and put on new ones, Ranma made his way toward the laundry room as he took of his shirt. Motoko also happened to be there, clothed only in a towel wrapped around her chest. She had been on a training trip for a whole week. Ranma opened the door the the laundry room.)  
  
Motoko: ......  
  
Ranma: ......  
  
Motoko: (blushing angrily) YOU PERVERTED STALKER!!  
  
(Ranma, face flushed with embarrassment, shut the door quickly. Ranma stood there, not really knowing what to do or where to run. It didn't take long for Motoko to emerge, this time clothed in her hakama gi. She had a wooden bokken in her hands.)  
  
Motoko: YOU WILL PAY FOR STALKING ME!!  
  
Ranma: Wait! I'm the new manager here!  
  
Motoko: LIAR!!  
  
(Ranma began dodging multiple strikes from Motoko.)  
  
Ranma: I'm telling ya I live here!! (thinks) This is getting ridiculous. By the end of the day, this whole house is gonna hate me...  
  
Motoko: (brows furrow) ...... (thinks) Why can I not hit him?!  
  
(Eventually the commotion drew everyone there.)  
  
Misato: What? Pervert? Where?  
  
Urd: (smirks) Hey, it's Mr. Peeping Tom, Ranma!  
  
Motoko: I KNEW IT!!  
  
Ranma: ...You're not helping, you know.  
  
Urd: (winks at him) I know.  
  
Setsuna: What's going on?  
  
Motoko: This MAN has been stalking me! (points angrily at Ranma with her bokken)  
  
Setsuna: .......  
  
Ranma: (annoyed) I live here you crazy girl!  
  
Motoko: (fumes) C-Crazy girl?! How DARE you!  
  
Misato: (sighs) Alright, alright, settle down. Motoko, it's true, Ranma is our new manager and cook.  
  
Motoko: W-What?! I will not allow it! I will not allow some perverted male to be our manager!  
  
Ranma: How am **_I_** a pervert?! You're the one wearing only a towel! That ain't my fault!  
  
Motoko: (fumes) ......  
  
Setsuna: (unable to repress a grin) He did walk in on me this morning when I was bathing in the hot springs....  
  
Misato: What?!  
  
Ranma: Er...that was an accident!  
  
Urd: Suuuure it was Ranma...  
  
Motoko: I knew it I was right!  
  
Ranma: Argh!! (thinks) Why me!? WHY!?  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(Ranma walked up onto the roof after he decided to set things straight with Motoko. He had to remind himself that he wasn't just some freeloader staying here against his will. This was his job. He would make up with Motoko then handle Setsuna later. She was going to be difficult. Ranma waited until after she finished her kendo kata.)  
  
Ranma: (thinks) She's actually pretty good for a girl. (out loud) Hey Motoko.  
  
Motoko: (glares) What do you want?  
  
Ranma: (scratches head bashfully) Um, I...uh, wanted to... (thinks) Man, I HATE apologizing when it ain't my fault! And I'm pretty sure it's not!  
  
Motoko: What!  
  
Ranma: I'm-sorry-for-calling-you-a-crazy-girl!  
  
Motoko: (face flushes, thinks angrily) W-Why do I keep blushing?! (out loud) Is that all you have to say, coward?  
  
Ranma: WH-WHAT?! Coward?!  
  
Motoko: (smirks) That's right. I remember you ran away from me earlier by using your friend as a scapegoat.  
  
Ranma: (angry) That was 'cuz I didn't wanna get wet!  
  
Motoko: You are afraid of getting a little wet? Ha!  
  
Ranma: (glares) You know what, I take that back! I ain't sorry for calling you a crazy girl 'cuz you are!  
  
(Motoko glares back at him, staring into his eyes. After a moment, she begins blushing again.)  
  
Motoko: (thinks) W-Why does my heart keep racing when I look at him? Can it be that I...? NO! (out loud) I challenge you, Ranma Saotome, to a duel! The winner of the duel gets to be manager!  
  
Ranma: ...Fine!  
  
Motoko: We will fight outside Hinata Inn, tomorrow, at noon!  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Tomorrow is Saturday. I don't have class. (out loud) Fine! You got a lot coming to ya if you think you can beat me!  
  
Motoko: Do not take me lightly. I have been training all my life in the art of Shinmei Ryuu!  
  
Ranma: Hmph, so what! That ain't nuthin compared to what I been through.  
  
Motoko: We shall see.  
  
Ranma: Whatever. (jumps off roof, thinks wryly) Gee, that went well. Went to apologize and ended up in a duel for my job.  
  
(Motoko watched in surprise. She quickly rushed to the edge of the roof to see Ranma agilely flip around, land on his feet, and walk away like nothing.)  
  
Motoko: (blinks, thinks) This Ranma Saotome is not to be underestimated...  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Ranma: Dinner's ready!  
  
(Silence met his call.)  
  
Ranma: Um, dinner's ready!  
  
(Silence once again.)  
  
Ranma: .....  
  
(Hotaru entered after a moment.)  
  
Hotaru: (smiles meekly) Hello, Ranma-san. Looks delicious!  
  
Ranma: Thanks. Uh, where is everyone?  
  
Hotaru: I don't know. Motoko-senpai is here but she seems to be mad at you for some reason. Did something happen?  
  
Ranma: (grimaced) Yeah. I went to the laundry room and she was only wearing a towel...you can guess what happened after that.  
  
Hotaru: (gasps) Yes, that would make her angry. She doesn't like men very much.  
  
Ranma: (wryly) I can see that. Reminds me of someone. You wouldn't happen to know if she's attacked by a horde of boys every morning at school?  
  
Hotaru: (blinks) Um, no, I don't believe so. I think she just doesn't like men because when her older sister got married she gave up the family tradition.  
  
Ranma: Family tradition?  
  
Hotaru: To be a top-class kendoist. Motoko-senpai is very dedicated to her Shinmei Ryuu. She even moved here so that she could attend a school known for having an excellent kendo club.  
  
Ranma: Oooh, I see. That makes sense I guess. Still...she doesn't hafta take it out on me... (thinks) She probably thinks I'm some perverted man here to take her away from her art. (out loud, shrugs) Oh well, more food for us and we get to spend some quality time together! (smiles) Right, Hotaru-chan?  
  
(Hotaru blushed and nodded.)  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
(It was midnight. Dinner was long over and there had been some leftovers. Ranma was finding it difficult to judge how much he should cook each evening. Mihoshi was off at her job and said she wasn't going to be back for a couple days. Urd and Skuld were off visiting their sister, Misato was working late, Setsuna was no where to be found, and Motoko was avoiding him like he was diseased. Only Hotaru was there, which he didn't mind. Ranma didn't have any problem eating all the food himself, but it was annoying when he specifically made the food for other people and they didn't show up. It was good to know that he would have the hot springs all to himself however.)  
  
Ranma: Ahh...this feels great. I could get used to this.  
  
(The door to the changing room could be heard opening.)  
  
Ranma: Wha...don't they know I'm in here? I did make that occupied sign and put it on the door.  
  
(The shuffling of clothes could be heard. Ranma began to get nervous as he felt an imminent disaster pending.)  
  
Ranma: (loudly) Uh...I'm in here! I'll be out in a sec!  
  
(The door leading to the springs opened, revealing a tired Misato. With a towel wrapped around her chest and bags under her eyes, she trudged her way to the waters. She didn't even take notice of Ranma.)  
  
Ranma: (eyes wide) M-Misato?! What are ya doing in here!  
  
SPLASH  
  
(Ranma watched as Misato fell into the warm, steamy water face first. It was a few seconds before a more energized Misato popped out. Ranma did his best to avert his eyes from Misato's athletic figure as he quickly found a towel to wrap around his waist.)  
  
Misato: Ahhh, much better! It's so great having a hot springs in your backyard.  
  
Ranma: (awkwardly backing out) Um, yeah...I'll be going... (thinks) Oh man, she reeks of alcohol.  
  
Misato: Sure, sure, see ya in the mor--.....R-RANMA?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! You really are a pervert aren't you?!  
  
(Misato unconsciously brought the towel closer to her chest as she gazed at Ranma in surprise.)  
  
Ranma: N-NO! I just through I'd try out the springs 'cuz I didn't think anyone would be using 'em this late at night! Besides, I DID put a sign up saying I was in here ya know!  
  
Misato: What? Really...? (shakes head to self) Yeah right!  
  
Ranma: Alright, I'll prove it to ya!  
  
(Ranma walked out and came back a few seconds later with a sign in his hand. The sign read "Occupied! Ranma's in here!" Misato stared at the sign for a couple seconds before blinking in surprise.)  
  
Misato: ......  
  
Ranma: See!  
  
Misato: ...oh.  
  
(There was an awkward silence. After a few moments, both residents slowly began to re-realize the situation and consequently blushed furiously. Misato spoke first, uncomfortably.)  
  
Misato: I-I'm sorry about walking in you like that. These late nights at work really get to me some times and I'm, um, (coughs) a little tipsy right now.  
  
(Ranma blinked at Misato's statement. Were his ears deceiving him? Was this first time in HISTORY where Ranma, the supposed pervert and womanizer, was RIGHT? A female had apologized to HIM?! Over the years, the young martial artist had painfully learned the backwards knowledge that the man was always in the wrong when a woman walked in on him by accident. This apology was unheard of. At least, to Ranma it was.)  
  
Ranma: Oh, uh, no problem. Don't worry about it...I'll see ya in the morning.  
  
Misato: Y-Yeah...  
  
(Ranma left Misato in the hot springs alone to contemplate what just happened. Her face began to flush again as she still had the images of Ranma's amazing body embedded into her head. She would be having pleasant dreams tonight indeed. Ranma, on the other hand, was thinking the exact opposite, trying to think of anything except Misato's shapely body. Despite her apology, he knew he was in for Hell in the morning.)  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Oh man, just great...when Motoko and Setsuna hear about this, I'm dead. Why does this always happen to me!  
  
(Ranma would be having nightmares of bonbori, spatulas, and mallets tonight.)  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
Last Updated: 06/08/04  
  
A/N: Shorter chapter than the first, but I thought this would be a good place to end it.  
  
Changes: Slightly altered Ranma's reaction to getting slapped by Setsuna. Changed error in Chaos Entity explaination.  



	3. Let the Battle Begin!

Oneesama, oneesan = older sister  
Oniichan, 'niichan = older brother  
Baka = idiot, stupid, etc.

= = = = = = = = =  
  
Manager Ranma 1/2  
  
Episode 3  
  
Let the Battle Begin!!  
Ranma Vs. Motoko: Round 1  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ The smell of cooked food filled the air of the kitchen as Ranma made breakfast. Hotaru walked in and greeted Ranma. Amazingly, more than just Hotaru showed up for the meal this morning. Misato, who immediately blushed at the sight of Ranma, and Urd also showed up. Ranma did likewise as he caught Misato's form enterring. Urd, feeling the uneasiness between the two, raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth the two. ]  
  
Urd: Did something...happen between you two?  
  
Ranma: .....  
  
Misato: .....  
  
Urd: Okay, now I KNOW something happened! What is it?  
  
[ The two still said nothing. Ranma coughed uncomfortably into his hand. ]  
  
Urd: Geez, you guys are acting like you both got drunk and had wild sex all night.  
  
[ Urd was further astonished that Ranma's and Misato's faces became even redder than they already were. The goddess's eyes widened, as did Hotaru's. ]  
  
Urd: NO WAY! (thinks) There's no way Misa-chan could of gotten him before me!  
  
Hotaru: R-Ranma-san...? Misato-san? (thinks) Ranma-san isn't that type of man...is he?  
  
[ To the relief of their audience, both of the accused shook their heads furiously. ]  
  
Ranma: N-No! It's not that. Uh... (looks at Misato)  
  
[ Ranma was hesitant in answering because he knew it would embarrass his boss. ]  
  
Misato: W-We didn't have sex...I accidentally walked in on Ranma while he was bathing in the hot springs.  
  
[ Naturally, Urd began cracking up like there was no tomorrow. ]  
  
Urd: Are you serious? Ahaha, that's great! Are you _suuure_ it was an accident Misa? (winks at Misato)  
  
Misato: O-Of course it was! I'm not a pervert! I was just a bit tired from working so late last night that I didn't notice he was in there! And I'd had a few drinks before that.  
  
Urd: Haha, this is great! This is even better than Ranma walking in on Setsu-chan while she was in the hot springs yesterday!  
  
Misato: WHAT?! (angrily turns to Ranma, thinks) He better not turn out to be another Kaji!  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Oh man...thank god Motoko and Setsuna aren't here...  
  
Hotaru: (aghast) R-Ranma-san?  
  
Ranma: (waves hands defensively) Er, it's not what you think!! Really! Arrrggghhh!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Motoko: KYAAAA!!  
  
[ Motoko swung her bokken in a swift, horizontal motion and cut through the air. Sweat covered her body and soaked her clothes. She wiped the perspiration from her brow while taking a moment to catch her breath. Touching her stomach thoughtfully, she began making her way to the kitchen. ]  
  
Motoko: That should be enough for now. I am starving. I wonder who's turn it is to cook, it smells good.  
  
[ In the kitchen, Ranma sighed as he began cleaning up the left overs. He was right. It had been Hell explaining his way out of that situation and that wasn't even the worst of it. He knew Motoko and Setsuna would eventually find out. Shuddering, the young manager did not look forward to that. Right then, Motoko walked in. Surprised at first, she glared at Ranma. In response, he cast her an annoyed expression. ]  
  
Ranma: ...... (thinks) It's too damn early in the morning for this!  
  
Motoko: ...... (thinks) I am hungry but I refuse to eat this man's cooking!  
  
[ At that second, Motoko's stomach let out a loud, beastly roar, causing her face to flush red. She stood there in the doorway, unable to decide whether to step into the kitchen for food or not. Ranma, despite himself, had to grin a bit. The stomach never lies. ]  
  
Ranma: Are you gonna come in or not? There's some left overs if ya want it. It's still warm.  
  
Motoko: ....I'm fine. I only came in here for...for a glass of water.  
  
Ranma: (shrugs) Suit yourself. You're acting like I poisoned it or something.  
  
Motoko: Perhaps you did. The evil of men knows no bounds. We are still to fight at noon after all.  
  
Ranma: (rolls eyes) The evil of men...? You gotta be kidding me. Just 'cuz your sis got hitched don't mean you gotta take it out on me!  
  
Motoko: What?! Who told you that? And that's none of your business!  
  
Ranma: (shakes head to self) Whatever. (thinks) Geez, why are girls always so stubborn?  
  
[ As Motoko got a glass of water, Ranma took it upon himself to gather up what was left of breakfast and made a plate for Motoko. He placed it on the table and left without a word. Motoko was surprised when she turned around and saw the plate of food. Suspiciously, she looked around the corner for Ranma, but found he was not there. It wasn't longer before Motoko succumbed to the whims of her stomach and began eating Ranma's cooking. ]  
  
Motoko: Hmph. Foolish man...   
  
[ Motoko took her first bite of the food. She chewed it slowly and carefully, before blinking, eyes wide. ]   
  
Motoko: This is...rather good.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma walked through hallways, making his rounds of the building to check if anything was broken or needed fixing. During a pass of Skuld's room, he noticed her door was open. That in itself wasn't odd except for the fact that, from what he could see, it was pitch black inside. Considering the time of day it was, Ranma did find that a bit odd. Curiosity got the best of him and the manager decided to check out what was up. Besides, he hadn't talked much to Skuld before and he figured this would be a good time to get acquainted. He knocked on the half-open door lightly. ]  
  
Ranma: Skuld...? You here?  
  
[ Ranma pushed the door completely open, stepped inside and... ]  
  
Ranma: (eyes bulging) Wha...what the heck?!  
  
[ The martial artist was greeting by the sight of a gigantic laboratory. Although the room was dark, it had the feel of outer space because of the scattered balls of light that covered the area. The lights were coming from dozens and dozens of odd looking machines and mechanisms. ]  
  
Ranma: What is this?!  
  
Unknown: INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!  
  
[ Ranma, at the last second, barely managed dodge a curved blade that was now embedded into the ground where he had been. An oddly, simple looking humanoid, albeit blocky, robot was the attacker. Its eyes glowed yellow at Ranma who was in a fighting stance. ]  
  
Ranma: Wait a sec here, I was just-- ARGH!  
  
[ Cutting off Ranma, the robot lunged at him and executed several strikes with its arms. Ranma blocked the attacks but winced in pain. ]  
  
Ranma: Man, this thing sure can hit hard! (glares at robot) Alright buddy, I didn't wanna break Skuld's toy, but I ain't got no choice now! _Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken_!!  
  
[ Ranma dashed forward, ducking under another strike from the robot, and unleashed his famous technique into the robot's breastplate. Surprising, the dents from his fists weren't as deep as Ranma expected. He flipped backwards to safety with a look of wonder on his face. ]  
  
Ranma: What's this thing made of?!  
  
[ The robot responded by holding its claw-shaped hands in front itself. Sparkling blue electricity began crackling in its palms as it walked forward slowly. ]  
  
Ranma: Oh yeah? Hmph! _**Haaaaaaaa**_....  
  
[ Spreading his legs outwards, elbows at his sides with his fists pointing at the robot, Ranma summoned his golden battle aura. The pigtailed man grinned at his opponent. ]  
  
Ranma: Guess I'll use you to warm up for my fight with Motoko! Get ready Tin Can!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Skuld was walking back to her room. She saw her door fully open. ]  
  
Skuld: Oh, whoops, guess I forgot to close it.  
  
[ As she neared closer to her room, the sounds of electricity, battle cries, and fist meeting metal alarmed Skuld. Flashes of light were lighting up Skuld's dark room. ]  
  
Skuld: What's going on?! Banpei?!  
  
[ Skuld quickly ran inside her room to see Ranma, his battle aura flaring wildly, flying toward her robot in a jump kick. ]  
  
Ranma: Eat this! Saotome Shooting Star Kick!!  
  
[ With that, Ranma finally managed to defeat the robot by knocking off its head in a ki-induced attack. Breathing heavily, Ranma hunched forward with his hands on his thighs. A salty sweat dripped from his forehead. ]  
  
Ranma: Man...I've gotta be getting rusty if a damn robot gave me a tough time!  
  
[ Skuld switched on the lights to get a better view of the scene. When she switched on the lights, all the machines disappeared and only a normal looking, sun lit room remained. ]  
  
Ranma: What the?  
  
Skuld: (shocked) B-Banpei-kun?!  
  
[ Skuld, teary-eyed, rushed over and picked up the robots head. She stared at it sadly for a moment before turning to glare angrily at Ranma. Ranma formed a large sweatdrop by the side of his head. ]  
  
Skuld: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BANPEI-KUN!!  
  
Ranma: Er, I didn't mean to--  
  
Skuld: Didn't mean to? DIDN'T MEAN TO?!  
  
[ Skuld, despite her height, actually appeared to be towering over Ranma menacingly, who cowered away slightly. ]  
  
Skuld: Do you have any idea how long it took me upgrade Banpei-kun to X.017? Do you?!  
  
Ranma: No--  
  
Skuld: A long time, that's how long!  
  
Ranma: Hey, I'm sorry okay!  
  
Skuld: (beginning to get teary-eyed again) Sorry doesn't cut it! My robots are all I have and....and....(sniff)....  
  
[ Ranma immediately cringed as she began sniffling. He hesitantly his arm on her shoulder and knelt down next to her. ]  
  
Ranma: Um, I'm really sorry...c'mon, don't cry! I'll make it up to you!  
  
Skuld: (sniffs sadly) How can you? Banpei X.017 was the only version I got to work properly! All the other versions always had malfunctions... (sniffs again) If only I was a better mechanic...or if I could use magic...then maybe I could be with Oneesama and not in this stupid place!  
  
[ Ranma, of course, didn't really know what to do or say. He tried patting her on the back consolingly. ]  
  
Ranma: Don't worry about it, I'll help ya make an even better robot!  
  
[ As if just realized Ranma was still there, Skuld hopped back and resumed her glare at Ranma. She rubbed away her tears angrily on her sleeve and pointed at him. ]  
  
Skuld: This is all your fault!  
  
[ She took out a large polearm hammer out of no where and smashed Ranma on the head with all her might before he could do anything. Ranma muttered out one last sentence before darkness took him. ]  
  
Ranma: D-Damn...tomboys....  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma gradually began to wake up. He was lying on his back in Skuld's futon. He sat up slowly. ]  
  
Ranma: (groggily) Ugh...where am I? What hit me?  
  
Skuld: You're in my room. And I hit you.  
  
[ The scene from a few moments ago came to him, replaying in his head, as he turned to look at Skuld. He remembered the hammer. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks, astonished) What the hell? How did she knock me out in one hit?!  
  
[ Over the years of abuse in Nerima, Ranma had gained an uncanny endurance. Unlike when he first showed up at the Tendo home, where a simple table to the head would knock him out, the young man could now easily withstand quite a lot from females without losing consciousness. Sure, he'd be pummeled into LEO often, but he would still be awake. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Geez, what's that thing made of? I guess maybe she really is a goddess.  
  
[ Ranma shook his head to himself and turned his attention to the girl before him. Unlike most of the females he knew, she looked neither angry nor overtly worried about him. Her expression was unreadable. ] 

Ranma: Hey! Watcha hit me for?!

Skuld: Because you crushed Banpei-kun jerk!

Ranma: It attacked me first!

Skuld: He was--

[ Skuld looked like she was about to blurt something out, but the little goddess stopped herself, sighing. ]  
  
Skuld: ....nevermind. I shouldn't of hit you so hard I guess. I overreacted. After all, you are the manager of this place now.  
  
[ Ranma blinked in surprise at the girl's statement. Unable to contain himself, he started chuckling which made Skuld glare at him. ]  
  
Skuld: (annoyed) What's so funny!  
  
Ranma: (holds up hands defensively) Oh, it's nothing really, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that you kinda remind me of someone I used to know. The funny thing is, even though you're younger than her, you're a lot more mature than she ever was that's for sure. (pauses) Um.....I really am sorry about breaking your robot thingy.  
  
Skuld: Oh, I see.....it's okay. It's just...I've, um, been through a lot lately...  
  
[ Ranma glanced at Skuld. He could see that she wanted to say more, but didn't want to open herself up to someone she just met. Deciding to help her out a bit, Ranma took up an easygoing tone and started talking. ]  
  
Ranma: I think I know what ya mean. You're really close to you're 'neesan ain't ya?  
  
Skuld: (nodding) She means a lot to me...  
  
[ Ranma waited for her to say more, but she didn't. ]  
  
Ranma: ....I kinda envy you ya know. I don't really have a family anymore.  
  
[ Curiosity got the better of Skuld. ]  
  
Skuld: Are they...dead?  
  
Ranma: Oh, no, nothing like that. But...I dunno, sometimes I think it would of been better if I never knew them at all. My...my pops took me away from my mom when I was only five years old. I didn't see her again for ten whole years because we were on a training trip. Heck, until a couple years ago, I didn't even know she was alive!  
  
Skuld: You're dad never talked about her?  
  
Ranma: Nope. He was actually SCARED of her!  
  
[ Ranma went on to tell Skuld of his father's harsh training methods and the "man among men" pledge. Skuld listened aptly. ]  
  
Skuld: That's horrible! You're mom would never of went through with the pledge...would she? (thinks) Mortals are such barbarians!  
  
Ranma: (shakes head) The scary thing is...I don't know. She accepted me as a man, but if she didn't...I honestly don't know if she would of did it or not. She's a real traditional woman. I'll never understand why she took the pledge so seriously or why she let Pops take me away. She didn't even seem that mad when she'd heard all the crap Pops put me through. (sighs) It doesn't really matter now though. They aren't really my parents anymore anyways.  
  
Skuld: What do you mean? You're still a Saotome aren't you?  
  
Ranma: For one reason or another, yeah....I'm still a Saotome. I'm the head of the clan now. You don't really wanna hear the details.  
  
[ Ranma had felt a great weight being lifted off his shoulders. He had no idea why, but he felt it incredibly easy to open up to the little girl. Maybe it was because she was just a kid, or maybe it was because of the odd aura she emitted, he didn't know. Ranma smiled at Skuld. ]  
  
Ranma: Thanks for listening to me. I'm sure I bored ya to death with all that.  
  
Skuld: It's okay. (hesitantly) ....My oneesama is like a mother to me. I never really knew my mom and my "dad" isn't exactly your typical father. That's why I've always been close to my sister, Belldandy. I used to live with her until recently. I'm actually here as punishment.  
  
Ranma: (raised an eyebrow) Punishment?  
  
Skuld: (nods slowly) Well, it all started when....  
  
[ Skuld gave Ranma a long summary of all the events that went on with her sister and her boyfriend. From demons, to love spells gone wrong, the little goddess told the mortal everything. It was the first time she'd opened up to anyone besides her sister Belldandy. Ranma listened with his eyes wide. He was amazed to know that he wasn't the only one with a wacked out life. Although he didn't seem to completely grasp the fact that she truly was a "goddess", he accepted that she was some type of magical being. By studying her aura closely, he could see that the aura she displayed was actually some type of mask. Skuld began to wrap up her story. ]  
  
Skuld: (taking in a deep breath) ...and that's how I ended up here. (blinks, as if surprised by herself) Wow, I've never actually told anyone all that before.  
  
Ranma: Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said you've been through a lot! How come you haven't talked to anyone about this before? (grimly) I know from experience that it ain't good to keep it all to yourself because it'll just keep building up until one day you just **POP**. Didn't you say Urd is your older half sister? How come you don't talk to her?  
  
[ A dry expression crossed Skuld's face. ]  
  
Skuld: You've met Urd. She's not exactly the sympathizing type...  
  
[ Ranma had a flashback of all the brief meetings he'd had with Urd and grimaced. ]  
  
Ranma: Er, I guess you're right.  
  
Skuld: By the way, how _did_ you beat Banpei-kun?  
  
Ranma: (shrugs) Not as if I could lose to some robot toy.  
  
Skuld: (angrily) Banpei-kun is NOT just some toy! He was designed to fight demons! (wryly) And don't act like it was a piece of cake.  
  
[ To emphasize her point, she poked Ranma in the side causing him to wince in pain. ]  
  
Ranma: Ouch! Okay, okay, I'll admit the little tin bugger did put up a good fight.  
  
[ Although she was still miffed at Ranma, a small smile began forming, tugging at tips of Skuld's lips. ]  
  
Skuld: Hmph, this "tin bugger" will do a lot more than put up a good fight next time you muscle head!  
  
Ranma: (grins) Ha! We'll see about that! (realization struck his face) Oh crap, I gotta start cooking lunch early! I'll see ya around Skuld-chan!  
  
Skuld: Okay, bye Ranma.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Since it was Saturday, all the residents of Hinata Inn were currently eating at the table except for Mihoshi and Motoko. Mihoshi was still out on a business trip of some sort (that's what she told Ranma) and Motoko had eaten out early. She was outside preparing. Hotaru watched Ranma eat with a worried expression. Skuld and Misato had doubtful looks on their faces. On the other hand, Setsuna looked neutral on the matter while Urd appeared amused as usual. Ranma was eating his meal as if nothing was out of the ordinary. ]  
  
Hotaru: Are you sure you'll be alright Ranma-san? Motoko-senpai is a very good martial artist.  
  
Ranma: Naaah, I'll be fine.  
  
Misato: I don't know Ranma...I can't just ignore Motoko's deal if she does win.  
  
Ranma: (grins) Ha! There's no way I'm gonna lose to her, trust me.  
  
Misato: (shakes head, mutters) Headstrung baka...  
  
Ranma: Hey, I heard that!  
  
Skuld: But aren't you tired from fighting Banpei-kun?  
  
Ranma: Ah don't worry about it, I've been through a lot worse. Trust me.  
  
Urd: (curiously) Ranma fought Banpei?  
  
Ranma: Yup. And won, naturally.  
  
Misato: (dryly) Naturally...  
  
Skuld: Hmph, that's only because I haven't installed the MXGP-03 Plasma Cannons yet! You'll see next time!  
  
Urd: (surprised) Wait, you beat Banpei?! Wow, not bad!  
  
[ Ranma shrugged. During all this, Setsuna remained silent and kept to herself. Admittedly, she did want to see how Ranma faired against Motoko. They finished eating soon and went outside to where Motoko was waiting with a determined glare on her face. Motoko got into a fighting stance and Ranma followed suit shortly. ]  
  
Ranma: Ready when you are. (thinks) This'll be easy. I'll just dodge around for a while, tire her out, then sweep her off her feet.  
  
Motoko: Very well. I'm warning you though. Yesterday I was not myself. Today I am ready.  
  
Ranma: Whatever you say.  
  
[ Surprisingly, Motoko didn't get mad at all and remained calm. The grip on her bokken tightened as she closed her eyes. Winds pushed the leaves around while both combatants held their ground. Motoko opened her eyes suddenly and rushed toward Ranma with a battle cry. Ranma was stunned momentarily by the speed and power of the strike that grazed his chest, cutting his silk shirt open. After maneuvering around two more powerful slashes, Ranma back flipped to a safe distance with a slightly shocked expression crossing his features. Motoko smirked. ]  
  
Motoko: I warned you.  
  
Ranma: I-I let you get that one!  
  
Motoko: Let's hear you say that when you lose.  
  
Ranma: (thinks) What the heck? She's like a completely different person from yesterday!  
  
Motoko: (thinks) Good. For whatever reason, my body no longer heats up when I look at him.  
  
[ Motoko charged in once again and stabbed forward at his abdomen. Although the blow missed, she quickly followed up, bringing her blade upward to Ranma's face. Ranma tilted his head back but wasn't able to dodge it completely. The tip of the bokken nicked his chin and it was enough to send Ranma sprawling into the ground. He recovered soon, but Motoko pressed her advantage, not giving Ranma any time to breath. The martial artist prodigy was forced to use his hands and arms to swat away Motoko's weapon. After another minute of dodging and blocking, Ranma was forced to admit that the battle with Banpei _did_ tire him some. Ranma's brow furrowed. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Damn it...she's good!  
  
Motoko: (slightly frustrated) Why aren't you fighting back!  
  
Ranma: Uh, well...you're a girl.  
  
Motoko: (raises eyebrow) Yes, and?  
  
Ranma: I don't fight girls.  
  
[ Everyone face-faulted. ]  
  
Motoko: You fool! Do you think to belittle me even though you are losing this battle? Hmph, enough of this!  
  
[ Motoko brought her arms above her head, bokken in hand, and concentrated. Gradually, she summoned a blue aura that outlined her figure. Though it wasn't as large as an aura Ranma would summon, it was focused and controlled. With a cry, she sliced the bokken in a downward motion. ]  
  
Motoko: _**ZANTETSUSEN**_!!  
  
[ A wave of blue ki in the shape of a crescent moon came forth out of her bokken and sped at Ranma with alarming speed. Stunned, Ranma was almost caught in the wave as he jumped to the side. The wave connected with a nearby wall and exploded. ]  
  
Motoko: This no time to be laying on the ground! Again! _ZANTETSUSEN_...**_HYAAA_**!!  
  
[ Another wave came at Ranma. The pigtailed martial artist hurriedly dodged left of it, but was surprised to see a second wave already coming at him. Seeing he had no time to escape, he flung his body as far he could to the side to avoid a direct hit. Ranma crossed his arms in front of his chest and braced himself for impact. The wave slammed into him, vaulting him into a wall behind and created a small crater in it. Ranma was still standing, but smoke rose from his bruised arms. ]  
  
Ranma: (shocked, thinks) MAN! Those things are as strong as a Shi Shi Hokodan and she whips 'em out like there's no tomorrow! I can't keep dodging like this!  
  
Motoko: Ha! I've got you now!  
  
Ranma: Wha...?  
  
[ Ranma looked around and quickly realized that he had no where to run this time, being caught in between two large tree and a wall. ]  
  
Motoko: _ZANTETSUSEN_!!  
  
Ranma: Ah shi--  
  
[ He couldn't go backwards, nor to the sides, and the wave reached all the way to the ground which ruled out ducking. It was also tall enough that he couldn't jump over it....without help. Thinking fast, he leaped onto the tree next to him and quickly bounced off it onto the other tree opposite of him. In a zig zag motion, he got high enough so that he could avoid the wave and flip onto the roof. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief while Motoko growled. ]  
  
Motoko: You won't get away!  
  
[ Motoko followed Ranma's actions and found herself on the roof as well. The residents of Hinata Inn rushed back inside towards the roof. Ranma clenched his fist at Motoko. ]  
  
Ranma: Alright, that's it! No more Mr.Nice Guy! I was trying to go easy on ya since you're a girl, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna lose!  
  
Motoko: Tough talk coming from a coward! _ZANTETSUSEN_!!  
  
[ In flash, Ranma's aura flared violently to life. He held his hands in front of him, palms facing towards each other, and created a sphere of brilliant golden energy. ]  
  
Ranma: _MOUKO TAKIBISHA_!!  
  
[ Thrusting forward, he shot off of gigantic ball, matching the wave in height and defeating it in width. The two attacks met and, in a dazzling light show, canceled each other out. Motoko's eyes were wide with amazement, but that didn't stop her from following up with another. Ranma expected this. He cupped his hands together once again. ]  
  
Ranma: _**MOUKO TAKIBISHA....**_**_HAAAAA_**!!  
  
[ This time a more powerful ki projectile came forth from Ranma's palms. This time, the yellow ki was transformed into a horizontal beam. The beam met the wave and once more fought against Motoko's blue wave, but the beam won out and drowned the wave in the yellow energy. Motoko hastily brought bokken in front of her and blocked as much as she could of the beam. Ranma grinned at Motoko who stared back angrily in return. ]  
  
Motoko: That was nothing--**cough-****cough--**  
  
[ Motoko halted mid-sentence as an unhealthy cough forced its way out of her throat. Ranma raised an eyebrow, but said anything. Once the coughing ceased, she continued to stare furiously at the male before her. She would not lose to this man. He was nothing compared to one such as herself. She could tell that was he tiring. His finely toned muscles were swollen and bruised. Sweat glistened across his lightly tanned skin which made his complexion seem as if it was sparkling. The smug expression he wore was a facade. Motoko could tell from his cute, rounded cheeks that he was gritting his teeth. Those handsome eyes of his were narrowed with-- In a bursting shock of reality, Motoko could suddenly feel her heartbeat speeding up. A red blush appeared on Motoko's face in full as her body heated up, eyes wide. ]  
  
Motoko: (thinks) WHAT AM I THINKING?! Why must my body betray me now of all times! Why--  
  
Ranma: You're distracted!  
  
[ Before she knew it, Ranma was upon her. ]  
  
Ranma: _**KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN**_!!  
  
[ Motoko barely had time to bring up her defenses and try to block the impending hundreds of fists. ]  
  
Motoko: (stunned) S-Such speed!!  
  
[ She could only block a quarter of them as the strikes pummeled into her body. Although, he did pull some of his blows. She was still a girl after all. After Ranma finished, Motoko fell to her knees and let out a small cough. Ranma wasn't blind, even he could see that her face was as red as a rose. ]  
  
Ranma: Uh...you okay there Moto--  
  
Motoko: (angrily) I'M FINE!! I'm not done yet Saotome!

Ranma: (thinks) This fight is over. She was good.....she was really good come to think of it. Good ki control, great form, she was no fake like Kuno. Definitely better than Shampoo or Akane or any of them for that matter. Wait, then how come.........oh.

[ Woozily, she used her bokken as support and stood herself up while letting out heavy breaths. Ranma dropped his stance and walked over to Motoko. ]  
  
Ranma: (scratching the back of his head) Sheesh, some martial artist you are--  
  
Motoko: (scoffs disgustedly) J-just to be expected from a man, gloating over a weakened opponent.  
  
Ranma: (annoyed) I didn't mean it like that! Quit jumping to conclusions will ya! I'm just saying that you'd think you'd know your own body well enough to know that you're sick.  
  
[ Motoko blinks. ]  
  
Motoko: Wh-what?  
  
Ranma: You're sick ya dumb bokken tomboy.  
  
[ There was no smugness Ranma's tone, he was just stating it a matter-of-factly. Still, Motoko glared at Ranma for the insults and began to muster up all her strength for one final attack. ]  
  
Motoko: How dare you!  
  
[ She swung at Ranma's head as hard she could, but the blow was sloppy. Ranma merely tilted his head to one side and the bokken pass by. However, Motoko became a victim to momentum and sickness as she overshot Ranma and fell towards...the air. She was at the edge of the roof. Having no strength left in her, the kendoist began to fall helplessly towards the ground. A single tear escaped Motoko's eyes. ]  
  
Motoko: (thinks sadly) I have failed...a man has finally defeated me. I am....pathetic. Undoubtedly in due time I will become a weak, giggling girl, give up the art, and become married to a savage male......  
  
[ Motoko waited for the end to come...but it never came. A hand grabbed her hand while an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her into a firm grasp against a familiar chiseled chest. She looked up into a pair of blue pearls, astonished. ]  
  
Ranma: You okay?  
  
[ Motoko was surprised at the amount of concern his voice. Was she not his enemy? Why was he being so caring? ]  
  
Motoko: Y-Yes...(quietly) Thank you....  
  
Ranma: Uh, no prob.  
  
[ The stood there in silence, Motoko still Ranma's warm embrace. It took them a moment to realize at the proximity of their closeness. Both blushing furiously, they quickly separated. And just in time too as the residents of Hinata Inn finally made it towards their battleground. ]  
  
Urd: Is it over? Who won?  
  
Ranma: (scratching his forehead) Ah, well...no one did.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Ranma: She's sick. I think she has a fever or something so...yeah. Ain't very fair.  
  
Motoko: (stunned, thinks) Why did he say that? He could of easily told them that he had won since technically he did.  
  
[ Ranma casually began walking into the apartment complex. He halted in the doorway and turned to Motoko with a grin. ]  
  
Ranma: We'll fight again after ya get some rest. And next time I won't hold back.  
  
[ It took the still stunned Motoko some time to come up with a reply. ]  
  
Motoko: Hmph.

[ Despite her better judgement, she let a small smile creep up on her face. ]

Motoko: Very well then. I will look forward to our next battle...Ranma.   
  
Ranma: Heh.  
  
[ Everyone simply looked on at the scene in completely confusion. ]  
  
Misato: Uh, did something just happen between them?  
  
Urd: Beats me.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: This chapter, though a bit difficult to write (I'm definitely NOT the best action writter by far), came surprisingly easy to me. It was also a lot longer than I expected it to be. Anyways, I just realized I know very little about Motoko's techniques besides their names. If anyone knows of a good site or something that has pictures or descriptions of Motoko's attacks, let me know! I would greatly appreciate it!

Hmmm...I wonder who I should pair Ranma up with? If ya think I'm favoring one girl over the other at this point, I'm not. I'm just getting started. For the beginning chapters, every girl will have their time to get to know Ranma and vice versa with Ranma getting to know them.


	4. The Return of Mihoshi!

= = = = = = = = =  
  
Manager Ranma 1/2  
  
Episode 4  
  
The Return of Mihoshi  
and Urd's Great Scheme!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma was in the front yard, practicing in the morning as usual. Hotaru and Motoko had just left to go to school. ]  
  
Ranma: Man...what a day Saturday was....but I feel like I'm forgetting something...  
  
[ _FLASHBACK SOUND_ ]  
  
**_SLAP!!_  
**  
[ _FLASHBACK SOUND_ ]  
  
Ranma: (snaps fingers) Oh yeah! Geez, between everything that's happened I forgot to make up with Setsuna! I should do that...  
  
[ Ranma cringed as he thought of her cold glare and menacing slap. ]  
  
Ranma: ....some time this week. (mumbles) 'sides, it was just an accident, geez. She already didn't like me before I saw her naked for some reason. (shrugs) Bah, whatev--aaaaaah?!?!  
  
[ The pigtailed martial artist was cut off as a green beam tore through the air just inches in front of his face. Whipping around, he faced the source of the beam. ]  
  
Ranma: What the hell was-- eh? Banpei...kun?  
  
[ Skuld made her appearance, smirking arrogantly, and gave a victory sign at Ranma. ]  
  
Skuld: That's right! Except now he's Banpei-kun X.023z, proto-type edition! Get ready Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Wha?! Rematch already?  
  
[ Banpei answered with plasma beam to the face. Ranma was managed to dodge by crack his torso backwards, his body forming a 90 degree angle, limbo style. He winced as his spine made a crunching sound when he straightened back up. Ranma growled at Banpei. ]  
  
Ranma: Alright, fine! Bring it on!  
  
[ The battle began. The fight played out much more differently than their first confrontation. Banpei had changed strategies drastically from hand-to-hand combat to long range projectile dog fights, to which Banpei was actually quite good at with his new plasma beam. Ranma had to blink at robot's intelligence. ]  
  
Ranma: Say Skuld-chan, does this thing have a brain or something?  
  
Skuld: Kind of. I programmed the AI so that he can learn and evolve from past mistakes. Why? Having trouble?  
  
Ranma: (indignant) Ha! The day this tin can wins against me is the day I become your slave!  
  
Skuld: (pouting) Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Go Banpei-kun! Execute: Ultimate Proximity Plasma Shot!!  
  
[ The robot rushed in suddenly with blinding speed, surprising Ranma for a moment, but it stopped when it was inches in front of Ranma. Ranma looked at the machine in wonder as it ceased all actions. ]  
  
Ranma: Eh? What--  
  
**BOOOOOM!!**  
  
[ Without warning, the robot exploded into pieces and caught Ranma in the explosion as well. When the smoke cleared, Ranma was lying on the ground, singed and burnt, with a painful expression across his features. ]  
  
Ranma: ...Ouch...th-that...wasn't fair....  
  
Skuld: Er, it wasn't supposed to do that. Looks like I still have a few kinks to work out of this model. (shrugs shoulders) Oh well.  
  
[ Purposely acting completely oblivious to the injured martial artist, Skuld casually gathered up the pieces in her arms and made her way inside Hinata Inn. ]  
  
Skuld: Thanks for testing it out Ranma-niichan.  
  
Ranma: ....N-no....problem....(blinks) Ranma-niichan?  
  
[ Ranma he stood up and dusted himself off. He was about to follow Skuld inside when, abruptly and out of no where, Ranma's sixth sense began going off like crazy. He looked around in a hurried, panicked motion as a feeling of dread welled up in his stomach. It was the feeling he always got right before he said something stupid to Akane, a Happosai grope while he was a girl, or a Ryoga encounter. ]  
  
Ranma: (suspiciously thinks) Something bad's gonna happen. I can feel it...the sky?!  
  
[ Quickly, Ranma looked up and saw...nothing. Only a clear blue sky and a shining star met his eyes. Odd. ]  
  
Ranma: (blinks) Wait a sec...a star that bright, during this time of day, in a heavy metropolis like Tokyo?? What...  
  
Unknown: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ranma: What is that? Sounds like a girl? Hey....that looks like Mihoshi. Huh....M-MIHOSHI?!  
  
[ Ranma hastily tried run to where he thought he was going to fall, arms out ready to catch her. ]  
  
Mihoshi: AHHHH-- OOF! Where...oh hi Ranma-san!  
  
[ Ranma had managed to catch Mihoshi in his arms without much trouble. ]  
  
Ranma: (sweatdrop forming) Uh, hi. Why were you falling out of the sky?  
  
Mihoshi: Oh that's because my ship was flying out of control and crashing to Earth so I wanted to jump out and parachute to safety just like James Bond in those Earthling movies! Yukinojo told me not to but it looked so fun and I didn't know how else to escape! Only I don't think it worked for some reason.  
  
**POOF!!**  
  
[ Right when she said that, Mihoshi's tiny parachute popped out of the back of her suit. It was very small. The sweatdrop that had formed by Ranma's head grew. ]  
  
Mihoshi: (cheery smile) Oh there it is!  
  
Ranma: Um, I don't think that woulda saved you.  
  
Mihoshi: Sure it would of! It's a special parachute I had Yukinojo make me!  
  
Ranma: (scratching head) Oh, uh, I see. So, uh, where's your "spaceship"?  
  
Mihoshi: Hmmm...I don't know. It should be around here some where!  
  
Ranma: (dryly) Right...  
  
Mihoshi: Oooh I see it! There it is!  
  
Ranma: Huh?  
  
[ Ranma looked up and saw a large metallic ship zooming down to the ground. Right where they were. Ranma tried not to panic. ]  
  
Ranma: What the hell?! Oh man, hang on!  
  
[ As Mihoshi tightened her grasp around his neck, Ranma vaulted himself and his passenger to the side, right as the ship crashed into the ground. An explosion of dust covered the area. Ranma coughed lightly as the dust came while Mihoshi giggled. Gradually, the dust cleared, revealing a large crater with Mihoshi's ship sticking out of the middle of it. Ranma stood up slowly. He looked at the girl in his arms with an incredulous look. ]  
  
Ranma: You really were serious when you said your spaceship was crashing!  
  
Mihoshi: (nods) Yup!  
  
Ranma: Uh, so does that make you an alien or something? You look human to me.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh I really am an alien! My species is just very similar to yours.  
  
Ranma: Oh...okay.  
  
Mihoshi: Wow, you're taking a lot better than most Earthlings do before I erase their memory.  
  
Ranma: (shrugs) What can I say, when you father's a panda and you change genders with cold water, you tend to have a more open mind. (blinks) Wait, did you just say erase their memory?  
  
[ As Ranma looked into Mihoshi's eyes, he could see the gears in her brain slowly putting two and two together. Mihoshi's eyes shot wide open with panic. ]  
  
Mihoshi: Oh no, oh no! You found out! Now I have to erase your memory!  
  
Ranma: H-Hey, wait a sec! I don't want my memory to be erased!  
  
Mihoshi: B-But if I don't I'll get in big trouble a-and....and....WAAAAAAH!!  
  
[ Before Ranma could calm her down, Skuld, Misato, and Urd began to trickle out to see what all the commotion was about. ]  
  
Skuld: Mihoshi?  
  
Misato: What's going on here? (suspicious) Why is Mihoshi in your arms crying, Ranma?  
  
Urd: (wryly) Wow, making grown girls cry. You're a monster Ranma!  
  
[ Ranma instantly grimaced. ]  
  
Ranma: Er, it's not what you think!   
  
[ Ranma quickly let go of Mihoshi who hopped back onto who own feet. Her eyes were still filled with tears. The blond alien turned Urd. ]  
  
Mihoshi: What should I do Urd-san? I don't want to have to erase Ranma-san's memory!  
  
Urd: (shrugs) Ah don't worry about it. You can trust Ranma.  
  
Mihoshi: A-Are you sure?  
  
Urd: Yeah.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh ok. Thank goodness! (turns to Ranma with a smile) Isn't that good Ranma-san?  
  
Ranma: (sweatdrops) Um, yeah.  
  
Misato: (haggard) Ugh, it's too early for this. I'm going back to sleep.  
  
Ranma: But what are we gonna do about this ship-- what the heck? Where'd it go?  
  
[ The ship was completely gone. Although the crater was there, the spaceship was no where to be found. Skuld hopped into the crater and knocked her hand in the air around the center of the crater. When she did so, a clanking sound was emitted. ]  
  
Skuld: (curiously) Hmm not bad! You mortals can some times come up with such interesting technology.  
  
Ranma: Huh? What was that?  
  
Mihoshi: Oh that was just my ship. It went camouflage. Isn't that neat!  
  
Ranma: Whoa.  
  
[ The residents decided to go back inside because it was still rather earlier. Ranma was about to follow but he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked over to see Urd leaning against him with a sly grin. Her chest was pressing softly against his side. ]  
  
Ranma: (nervous) What?  
  
Urd: You know Ranma, technically I just saved you.  
  
Ranma: Uh, I guess so.  
  
Urd: That means you owe me!  
  
Ranma: ..... (thinks) I swear, she like a Nabiki plus Shampoo times twenty! (sighs, out loud) Okay, what do you want Urd?  
  
[ Urd's grin widened. She poked Ranma in the chest and twirled her finger. ]  
  
Urd: Weeeeeeellll.....  
  
[ She leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear. ]  
  
Urd: ....and then.....  
  
Ranma: Huh....  
  
[ As Urd told him her proposition, Ranma's expression gradually began turning more and more confused. ]  
  
Ranma: ....that's it?  
  
Urd: Yup, that's it. (thinks) Bwahaha, this'll definitely lighten up Setsuna. It'll help her get out all that pent up frustration haha.  
  
Ranma: Uh, okay. (thinks) She's definitely up to something...  
  
Urd: Oh, and make sure I'm there when do it!  
  
Ranma: Okay. I don't really get it but whatever.  
  
Urd: Trust me, Setsuna will definitely get it.  
  
[ Ranma narrowed his eyes at Urd but said nothing. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Gee, why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma put on his shoes and opened the door to walk out. ]  
  
Mihoshi: Where are you going Ranma-san?  
  
Ranma: Gonna pick up some groceries from the store.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh! Can I come too? I want to buy some pocky! Earth's candy is really delicious!  
  
Ranma: (scratching head) Sure I guess.  
  
Mihoshi: (bubbly) Great! It's always fun shopping with someone!  
  
Ranma: (thinks) She's so cheerful. (to Mihoshi) Y'know, you don't hafta call me Ranma-san. Just Ranma is fine.  
  
Mihoshi: Okay Ranma!  
  
[ In the beginning, both were silent as they made their way to the store. Ranma decided to strike up a conversation because he was rather curious about a couple of things. This was, after all, his first alien encounter. ]   
  
Ranma: What's your real job?  
  
Mihoshi: I'm a police detective.  
  
[ Ranma's stared blankly at her for a second before chuckling. ]  
  
Ranma: Haha, good one. No seriously though, what's your job?  
  
Mihoshi: But I told you. I'm a police detective!  
  
Ranma: Are you serious?!  
  
Mihoshi: Yup!  
  
[ Mihoshi took out her badge and showed it to him. Ranma read it out loud. ]  
  
Ranma: Galaxy Police Detective...1st Class?! (gives her a strange look)  
  
Mihoshi: (giggles) People always give me that look when I show them my badge. (pondering expression) I don't know why though.  
  
[ A sweatdrop appeared by Ranma's forehead. It wasn't much longer before they made it to the super market. Ranma picked up various cooking materials and ingredients while Mihoshi got a box of pocky. They were heading toward the counter to pay when two masked men ran into the store holding guns. ]  
  
Robber 1: EVERYONE FREEZE! THIS IS A STICK UP!  
  
[ While his partner made his announcement, the other masked man grabbed Mihoshi roughly and pointed his gun at her. ]  
  
Robber 2: If anyone tries any hero stuff the girl gets it!  
  
Mihoshi: Wh-wha....WAAAAAAAH!!  
  
[ The cry pierced everyone's heads causing them to plug their ears with their hands. ]  
  
Robber 2: S-STOP THAT OR ELSE!  
  
Mihoshi: (sniffs) B-But...  
  
Ranma: (growls) You guys are making a big mistake...  
  
Robber 1: Didn't you hear what my partner said? If you try any funny stuff the blond gets it!  
  
Ranma: Grrr...  
  
Mihoshi: R-Ranma, what do I do-- (stops crying suddenly) Oh look! Ten yen.  
  
[ Some how, without seemingly even trying, Mihoshi wormed her way out of the robber's grasp and bent over to pick up the coin. She then whipped back up and head butted her would-be captor in the forehead with an innocent expression on her face. The robber fell to the ground, clutching his face in agony. ]  
  
Mihoshi: (innocently) Did anyone drop this?  
  
Robber 1: WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE--  
  
Ranma: You're dead buddy!  
  
[ Ranma took advantage of the distraction and rushed the criminal who was caught off guard. Ranma kneed the man in the stomach and followed up with an uppercut to the chin, sending his opponent flying into the ground. Ranma turned to Mihoshi with a surprised look. ]  
  
Ranma: Wow, good job Mihoshi! I never knew you had it in ya!  
  
Mihoshi: Had what in me?  
  
[ A sweatdrop formed again behind Ranma's head. ]  
  
Ranma: Er...nevermind. Let's go back.  
  
[ Mihoshi and Ranma engaged in minor small talk on the way back, but, for the most part, they were silent. Ranma was quietly wondering about what just happened. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Is she serious? The way she did it seemed like accident but I coulda swore, for just a second, she looked like a really good martial artist....  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma cleaned up the last of the dishes. Motoko came in looking for leftovers. ]  
  
Ranma: Yo. How ya feeling?  
  
[ Motoko stared at him without expression for a moment before replying in an even tone. ]  
  
Motoko: Fine. Why?  
  
Ranma: (shrugs) Just curious. Wondering when your gonna be at full strength so we can fight again.  
  
Motoko: (raises eyebrow) Why are you so eager to battle with me?  
  
Ranma: I dunno, I just haven't had a good sparring partner in a while. (thinks) Except for that damn robot, but I still prefer fighting humans more.  
  
Motoko: I see. Well I went through most of the day at school without many problems. I should be ready soon.  
  
Ranma: Cool.  
  
[ Ranma walked out into the living room, intending to head over to clean the hot springs. Urd was watching TV while Setsuna was helping Hotaru with her homework. That surprised Ranma. Setsuna was like a ghost, popping in whenever she felt like it then disappearing without a word. He didn't think she'd be the type to engaged in such an activity with Hotaru. He was about to pass through the room when he saw Urd motioning at him. Ranma gave her a questioning look and Urd replied by pointing at Setsuna and winking. ]  
  
Ranma: (mutters) Now? Ah whatever...at least she didn't make me go out with her on a date or anything.  
  
[ Walking over to Setsuna and Hotaru, he waved at them. ]  
  
Ranma: Heya.  
  
Hotaru: (smiles) Hello, Ranma-san.  
  
[ Setsuna remained silent, only giving him a cold gaze. Ranma's brow twitched. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) She sure does hold grudges don't she.....  
  
Setsuna: (thinks) Until I am absolutely sure of this man's intentions and his effect on Crystal Tokyo, I must remain guarded at all times.  
  
[ Ranma coughed nervously in his hand before steeling himself for something. ]  
  
Ranma: So Setsuna, whatcha doing?  
  
Setsuna: I was helping Hotaru with her homework until you so rudely interrupted.  
  
[ Urd grinned for some reason. ]  
  
Ranma: Ah ok, geez. You know, you should lighten up some. I mean, uh, if I really wanted to destroy Crystal Tokyo, I would of did it already.  
  
[ Hotaru and Setsuna eyes widened and gasped in shock while Urd stifled a laugh. Ranma simply looked on with a bewildered expression, not really knowing what the big deal was. ]  
  
Setsuna: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!  
  
Hotaru: (teary eyed) R-Ranma-san....please, say it isn't so! (thinks) Ranma-san can't be our enemy, he just can't!  
  
Ranma: (sweating) Uh, know what? (notices Hotaru's tears) Er, why are you crying Hotaru-chan?  
  
[ Ranma moved in to comfort her, but Setsuna stepped in front, an icey glare on her features. ]  
  
Setsuna: Stay back!  
  
Ranma: Uh what did I do?  
  
Setsuna: I knew you were trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you!  
  
[ From out of know where, Setsuna pulled out a large staff and took a swipe at Ranma. Surprised, Ranma blocked the attack and hopped back. ]  
  
Ranma: H-Hey wait a minute!  
  
[ Setsuna ignored Ranma's pleas and continued to attack him ferociously. The pigtailed manager dodged the staff strikes with relative ease, but the surroundings were taking a beating. Her staff crashed into a nearby lamp, shattering it. ]  
  
Ranma: C'mon, cut it out! I'm gonna hafta fix all this ya know!  
  
Setsuna: QUIET!  
  
Ranma: Argh!  
  
Hotaru: ....(sniffs)....R-Ranma-san.....(sniffs).....  
  
[ Urd, who had been fighting for her life not to burst out in a fit of laughter, saw Hotaru's tears. Urd walked over to, put a hand on her head consolingly, and whispered something in her ear. As Urd spoke, Hotaru's eyes lit up and stopped sniffling. ]  
  
Hotaru: R-Really?  
  
Urd: (nods) Really.  
  
[ A wave of euphoria rushed through Hotaru as she rubbed away her tears with a look of pure relief. ]  
  
Hotaru: Th-thank goodness...  
  
Urd: (bashfully) Sorry 'bout that kiddo, forgot about you.  
  
[ Ranma and Setsuna were oblivious to their conversation as the man continued defend himself against Setsuna. She had managed to get a few blows in but nothing serious thus far. He looked at Setsuna with an irritated scowl. ]  
  
Ranma: Will you just listen to me for a sec-- ARGH! That's coming out of your rent just so you know! Man, that's it!  
  
[ Halting in his retreat, Ranma stood his ground as he cast his opponent a determined gaze. When Setsuna made another pass at him, Ranma dodged low and rushed in close. He slid behind her and grabbed her staff in his hand while wrapping an arm around her waist, locking in her arms. She struggled to get out of his grasp. ]  
  
Setsuna: Let go of me!! (thinks) If only I'd had time to transform!  
  
Ranma: (shaking head) Not until you calm down. I'm telling you I don't even know what Crystal Tokyo is!  
  
Setsuna: Do you really think I'd believe your lies?  
  
[ Ranma then turned to Urd with a glare. ]  
  
Ranma: This is all your fault Urd!  
  
Urd: ......BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
[ Setsuna, despite her rage, had to give Urd a strange look. ]  
  
Setsuna: What...  
  
Ranma: C'mon Urd, tell her!  
  
Urd: Hahaha....okay, okay. It's true Setsu-chan. I told him to say all that stuff about Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Setsuna: ...what?!  
  
[ Setsuna examined Urd who had been rolling on the floor, cracking up, and finally put it all together. Her icey glare was now focused on the goddess before her. ]  
  
Setsuna: YOU! You told him to say all those things?!  
  
Urd: Hahaha-- y-yeah. Great wasn't it? Hahahaha!  
  
Setsuna: So he knows nothing of... (trails off)  
  
Urd: (nods) Yup. See now, doesn't it feel good to get it all out?  
  
Setsuna: (growls) Urd...  
  
Ranma: (mutters) Hmph, I told ya. Shoulda listened to me sooner. Why don't women ever listen to me when I'm trying to tell 'em stuff? Sheesh, now I hafta clean up all this...  
  
[ Setsuna tried not to look embarrassed. She then realized that she was still within his firm embrace. Their bodies were gently pressing up against one another. She could feel the warmth coming from him. How long had it been since she had been in the arms of a man? How long since she had felt the affections of another? A thousand years? Two thousand years? ]  
  
Setsuna: ...... (thinks) H-He is strong...  
  
[ It took her a moment to regain her usual calm, stoic composure as she politely coughed. ]  
  
Setsuna: I'm....sorry. Forgive me for jumping to conclusions. Can you please let go of me now?  
  
[ Ranma blinked, just realizing their situation as well, and let go quickly. ]  
  
Ranma: Uh, yeah, no prob.  
  
[ Urd grinned. ]  
  
Urd: Why, is that a blush coming from the Ice Queen Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: (growls) Urd....  
  
[ Ranma blinked again in surprise. Setsuna blushing? He glanced her and did indeed see that her face was slightly flushed. That couldn't be right. ]  
  
Ranma: Hey, you okay there Setsuna? Did the fight tire you out too much? You should lay down and rest.  
  
[ Ranma placed his hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin, startled at his touch. The woman quickly slapped away his hand and turned her back to him, hiding her face. ]  
  
Setsuna: I-I am fine! Don't concern yourself with me. Don't think that this means I forgive you for walking in on me that one time. (thinks) I'll get you for this Urd...  
  
Ranma: (rubbing back of his head) Eh, okay... (thinks) Is this good or bad? For some reason, I don't think she hates me as much as before but I dunno...  
  
[ With that, Setsuna stormed out of the room. Ranma was about to turn to Urd but was abruptly caught off guard as a bundle of heat smashed into him and wrapped its arms around the young martial artist. Ranma looked down, surprised, to see Hotaru hugging him, tears welled up in her eyes. She was smiling with relief. ]  
  
Hotaru: I-I'm so glad! I-I thought I was going to have to fight you...  
  
Ranma: Eh? Why would you have to do that?  
  
[ Hotaru didn't say anything, only nuzzled herself deeper into Ranma's chest. Ranma rubbed the back of his head in confusion again, not knowing why she reacting in such a way. He ruffled her hair and put his hands on her shoulders, gently placing her at arms length. ]  
  
Ranma: (smiling) Hotaru-chan, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Now, why don't I help you with that homework you got there?  
  
[ Hotaru looked up, saw the gentle caring in his eyes, and nodded at him with a smile. ]  
  
Hotaru: S-Sorry for acting like that Ranma-san.  
  
Ranma: Heh, don't worry about it.  
  
[ As soon as Hotaru turned away, Ranma instantly glared at Urd angrily in a look that said "This is all your fault". The goddess held up her hands defensively with a shy smile. ]  
  
Urd: H-Hey, sorry, I forgot about her okay? I didn't mean that to happen. And besides, you just helped Setsu-chan with some physical therapy!  
  
Ranma: (growls) Urrrrrdddd....  
  
Urd: Oh look at the time! Gotta go!  
  
[ Urd made haste and soon vanished from the room. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Damn Urd, I gotta be more careful around her. I'll get back at her for this one day...  
  
= = = = = = = = =

A/N: I hope no one was too out of characters.


	5. A Day at Work

Itadakimasu: means "I'll be back", used when leaving the house such as going to work or school.  
  
Itterasshai: used to a family member when he or she leaves the house. Used to express their hope that family members will come back to the house safely. Reply to Ittekimasu.

Disclaimer:

= = = = = = = = =  
  
Manager Ranma 1/2  
  
Episode 5  
  
A Day at Work  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ A lone figure stood a top of a cliff, his cloak blowing wildly in the wind. The man wore a yellow and black bandanna and carried a large pack on his back with a red bamboo umbrella atop it. He looked out across the city below with a distant gaze. ]  
  
Unknown: ...I wonder if he still lives in Japan. How long has it been since he disappeared? One year? Two years?  
  
[ The man sighed and his features became saddened. ]  
  
Unknown: If you're still here, I will find you. You won't let you get away from me that easily. I haven't finished settling things with you just yet.  
  
[ He clenched his fist tight. ]  
  
Unknown: Prepare yourself, I am coming for you....Ranma.....  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma sneezed. ]  
  
Hotaru: Are you okay, Ranma-san?  
  
Ranma: (rubs his nose) Yeah.  
  
[ Misato walked into the kitchen, looking incredibly haggard and tired, more so than usual. ]  
  
Hotaru: Good morning, Misato-san.  
  
Misato: Morning....ugh....  
  
Ranma: (raises an eyebrow) You look like crap Misato.  
  
Misato: Gee, thanks Ranma. That makes me feel a lot better....(groans)....  
  
Ranma: I'm serious. Are you okay?  
  
Hotaru: (nods) You look a bit pale Misato-san.  
  
Misato: Don't worry about me, I'm fine.  
  
[ Misato stumbled into the refrigerator, took out a beer, and chugged it down. Ranma and Hotaru sweatdropped at this. Oddly, Misato didn't appear to gain a burst of energy like she usually did. ]  
  
Ranma: (frowns, thinks) I ain't no doctor or nuthin, but I think this is serious. She's in really bad shape. Her body is completely off balance and her ki is unstable. (to Misato) You should go back to sleep and rest some more.  
  
Misato: I wish I could but I can't. I have to attend a special meeting right now. (mutters) ...Stupid Ikari. I hate that guy...  
  
Ranma: Why don't ya call in sick then?

Misato: Can't.

Ranma: Eh, it won't kill ya if ya miss a day of work.  
  
Misato: (annoyed) Ranma, please! I can take care of myself.  
  
Ranma: ...Hmph, fine, whatever. I don't really care either way.  
  
Misato: Fine by me.  
  
[ Ranma's brow twitched in irritation. Although he wouldn't admit it, he really didn't like being so casually brushed off, especially by a female. He was Ranma Saotome, a top class martial artist, who'd formerly had over four beautiful fiancés all at the same time. That inevitably has some effect on a man's ego. It took all of Ranma's maturity not to relapse and lash out in childish insults. Oblivious to this, Misato glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. ]  
  
Misato: DAMN IT! I'M LATE!  
  
[ Misato let out numerous swears before rushing out the door. Seconds later, the sound of screeching tires could be heard. Ranma stared off vaguely in her direction with a worried frown. ]  
  
Hotaru: What's wrong Ranma-san?  
  
Ranma: Huh? Oh, it's just Misato. I think her body is sick.  
  
Hotaru: (frowns) Oh no! That's not very good.  
  
Ranma: (nods) Yeah, it ain't. Why does she work anyways? I mean, doesn't she own this place?  
  
Hotaru: (shakes head) She does kind of, but not exactly. It's her family's. I think they forced it on to her. Whenever I ask about it she grumbles a lot.  
  
Ranma: Oh. Do ya know where she works?  
  
Hotaru: For the government I believe.  
  
Ranma: Government huh? Weird, she don't seem the type to work at that kind of place.  
  
Hotaru: Oh, look! Misato-san forgot her purse. (points at purse on the table)  
  
Ranma: That dummy. Now she's not gonna have money to eat.  
  
Hotaru: That's not good. I don't think Misato-san has been eating much lately.  
  
Ranma: Yeah, me neither. Hmm...I'm gonna go bring her her purse.  
  
Hotaru: That's a good idea. But what if it's far?  
  
Ranma: That ain't a problem, I run fast. Trust me. I'm gonna go. Have fun at school Hotaru-chan!  
  
[ Ranma stood up, grabbed the purse, and headed out to the door. ]  
  
Hotaru: Okay. Itterasshai!  
  
[ Ranma stopped and glanced at Hotaru, surprised for some reason. He didn't know why, but when she said that, it felt...nice. Like he had somewhere to come back to again. Ranma smiled. ]  
  
Ranma: Itadakimasu!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Ranma: Hmm...NERV Headquarters huh?  
  
[ Ranma peeked around the corner and looked at the enormous pyramid shaped building before him. ]  
  
Ranma: I wonder if I should just walk up and give them the purse? But....  
  
[ At the entrance, entrance there were three, stern looking guards. Although not in their hands, they had guns at their sides. ]  
  
Ranma: Geez, the security this place has is crazy! I can't believe Misato works at a place like this. They'd probably even arrest me if I gave them Misato's purse, thinking I mugged her or something. What the heck am I doing this for...Should I go back?  
  
[ He thought about it for a second, Misato's pale face coming to mind, and he shook his head with a sigh. ]  
  
Ranma: Ah whatever, I'm already over here.  
  
[ Ranma whipped out a large black cloth and prepared his Umisen-ken technique. ]  
  
Ranma: Goshin Dai Ryü Sei Fu!  
  
[ He spun around and encircled himself in the blanket. When the blanket completely engulfed, Ranma suddenly vanished from view. ]  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Now inside, Ranma got to a point where he figured it'd be safe to walk around under disguise. After finding a locker room, he broke inside one and changed into the NERV uniform. It was a snug fit, but fit nonetheless. Ranma was surprised at the place Misato worked in for it seemed like one of those top secret government places. Every where he went he either saw soldiers in uniform or scientists in lab coats. He guessed she acted differently when she worked? ]  
  
Ranma: Now to find Misato. Hmm...  
  
[ Ranma saw a woman with short brown hair getting a drink out of the vending machine. He walked over to her. ]  
  
Ranma: Hey.  
  
Brunette: Um, h-hi. (thinks) He's cute....  
  
Ranma: Do you know where uh Katsuragi-san is? I have a message to deliver to her.  
  
Brunette: Captain Katsuragi? Yes, I do.  
  
Ranma: Cool, could you show me where she is?  
  
Brunette: Okay.  
  
Ranma: Great, thanks!  
  
[ They began walking down the hallway. ]  
  
Brunette: (shyly) Um, my name is Maya. What's yours?  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Should I tell her? Ah who cares. (out loud) Ranma.  
  
Ritsuko: Maya, have you finished the diagnostics on the specimen that just came?  
  
[ A blond scientist came into view. ]  
  
Maya: Oh, Ritsuko-senpai! (nods) Yes, I have.  
  
Ritsuko: (notices Ranma) Who are you? This area is for Class 3 clearance only. I haven't seen you around here before.  
  
Ranma: I'm just here to deliver a message to, um, Captain Katsuragi. Then I'll be going.  
  
Ritsuko: I see. I am heading that way as well.  
  
Ranma: (thinks, grimacing) Ugh, great. Maya's fine, but I can tell this woman wouldn't hesitate one second to call security on me.  
  
[ The three eventually came to a room filled with controlled panels. Misato was there, holding a cup of coffee and looking annoyed, with a pony-tailed man who was smiling slyly. Misato looked up and saw Ritsuko first. ]  
  
Misato: (irritated) Oi, Ritsu, are you sure we have to work him?  
  
Man: (mockingly sad) Aw, you don't want me here? How cruel.  
  
Ritsuko: (small smile, shaking her head) Just bear with it for a little while longer and Kaji will be out of your hair.  
  
Kaji: Oh Maya-chan, nice to see you again!  
  
Maya: H-Hello Kaji-san.  
  
Misato: (annoyed) You just have to flirt with every female in sight don't you? (blinks) Who's that? (points at Ranma)  
  
Ranma: Yo, Misato. It's me.  
  
Misato: Huh? Wait a second...RANMA?! (shocked) What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be in here!  
  
Ritsuko: (raises an eyebrow) You know this man personally?  
  
Ranma: Well you forgot your purse at home so I came here to give it to you.  
  
[ Everyone gaped at Ranma. ]  
  
Ritsuko: To come all this way just because you forgot your purse?  
  
Kaji: (shocked) Is he your....  
  
Misato: No! He's--  
  
[ Misato stopped herself when she noticed the stunned look on Kaji's face. Grinning, she strutted over to Ranma and clung to his arm affectionately. ]  
  
Misato: Why thank you for bringing my purse honey!  
  
Ranma: (nervously confused) Huh? What're you--OOF!  
  
[ Ranma was cut off as Misato's elbow somehow found itself planted in his stomach. Ranma glanced at Misato and saw that she was glaring at him, silently telling him to play along. ]  
  
Ranma: Uh, right, no prob. (whispers) Watcha do that for!  
  
Misato: (whispers back) Just play along! I'll tell you later.  
  
Ranma: (whispers) Fine. But ya didn't hafta hit me so hard, geez...  
  
Misato: (whispers) Oh quit whining.  
  
Ranma: (whispers rather loudly) I ain't whining!  
  
[ Ranma and Misato suddenly realized they had an audience and quickly tried to compose themselves. Although the other two didn't seem notice anything too strange, Ritsuko did. ]  
  
Ritsuko: Quite a catch you have there. I'm surprised you were able to hide him from us.  
  
Kaji: You two are...living together?  
  
Misato: Yup.  
  
Ritsuko: How long have you two known each other?  
  
Misato: Oh I'd say about...half a year. Isn't that right sweety?  
  
[ Ranma flinched. ]  
  
Ranma: R-Right.  
  
[ Behind their view, Misato was pinching him in the side. ]  
  
Ritsuko: (slyly) So, what do you like best about Misato, Ranma?  
  
Ranma: (sweating) Uh well....  
  
[ If the world's fate rested on Ranma's shoulders in a poker game, the world would end. He literally couldn't lie to save his own life. ]  
  
Ranma: (slowly) She's...she's honest. She doesn't pretend to be someone she's not. She never hides who she really is (wryly adds) even though it ain't always pretty.  
  
[ Misato, although she was smiling on the outside, was a bit confused on the inside. Ranma had sounded completely honest when he had said that, which got her pondering if his words had some truth in it. He didn't seem the type to be good at lying. Misato couldn't help but blush, just slightly. ]  
  
Ritsuko: (nods) That sounds true enough. (to Misato) So, how is he?  
  
Misato: How is he? What-- OH!  
  
[ Misato glanced at Kaji again before answering. He had a nonchalant facade equipped, but Misato could see right through it. He definitely wanted to know. Misato let an evil grin creep up on her face. While these vicious thoughts were going through Misato's head, Ranma simply looked bewildered. ]  
  
Misato: He's....  
  
[ They leaned in close. ]  
  
Misato: _WONDERFUL_! Probably the best I've ever had! (grins) His name isn't Ranma for nothing!  
  
Ritsuko: (slight blush) Oh? (thinks) Is she being serious? He is rather handsome...I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped him on the first date actually.  
  
Maya: (blushing) O-Oh my!  
  
Kaji: .........  
  
Misato: (smirking, thinks) Payback's a bi#$% isn't it Kaji? (to Ranma) Well honey, why don't we go out somewhere since I haven't eaten yet. I'm taking my break now guys, I'll be back.  
  
[ Misato, still clinging to a dazed Ranma, dragged him out of the room and into the hallways. ]  
  
Ranma: I dun get it.  
  
Misato: (smirks) You'll understand when your older.  
  
Ranma: Oka-- HEY! Don't treat me like a kid!  
  
Misato: But you are a kid in "certain" physical exercises aren't you?  
  
Ranma: Huh?  
  
Misato: You know, when a guy and a girl like each other.... (winks)  
  
Ranma: Huh?  
  
[ Misato wanted to smack herself. ]  
  
Misato: (thinks) I swear, Ranma can be so dense some times. (to Ranma) **SEX**, RANMA, **SEX**! _Have you done it!_  
  
[ Ranma's face immediately went completely red. ]  
  
Misato: (smirks again) Heh, see. You are a kid. It's okay though, I like 'em innocent and cute like that.  
  
Ranma: H-Hey!! I never said I was a virgin!  
  
Misato: (blinks) You mean you're not?  
  
Ranma: (uncomfortable, looks away) No, I'm not.  
  
Misato: Oh.  
  
[ Ranma realized that she was still clinging to his arm. ]  
  
Ranma: Um, I think you can let go of my arm now.  
  
Misato: (surprised) Oh, sorry. Thanks for playing along with me back there by the way. (angry) I just wanted to piss off that bastard Kaji.  
  
Ranma: Old boyfriend or something?  
  
Misato: Yeah. (blinks) Say, why ARE you here anyways? And how the heck did you get in here?!  
  
Ranma: I told ya, I came back to give you your purse. As for getting in here (shrugs) I just used a couple secret martial arts techniques to sneak in.  
  
[ Misato cast Ranma a strange look. ]  
  
Misato: Secret martial arts tech...(shakes head) never mind. You come all this way just to drop my purse off?  
  
Ranma: (nods) I was worried because I thought you wouldn't have any money to eat.  
  
Misato: (chuckles) Why Ranma, I didn't know you cared! I guess you just can't get enough of my feminine charms you got peek off back there in the hot springs huh?  
  
Ranma: (flushes slightly) Uh, n-no! H-Ha! It's not that. (smirks) Heh, besides, I see _much_ more "feminine charms" whenever I look in a mirror if ya haven't noticed, so why would I be impressed by yours?  
  
[ Misato stopped laughing. ]  
  
Misato: (fumes angrily) What?! Why you....  
  
[ Misato didn't get to finish as she suddenly tripped on her own feet and stumbled toward the ground. Ranma was instantly at her side and caught her in mid-air. ]  
  
Ranma: (concerned) You okay?   
  
Misato: Y-Yeah, just a little dazed....I don't know what just happened.  
  
Ranma: (shakes head) This is why I really came. Your suffering from light malnutrition. I noticed it this morning. You better start eating more Misato.  
  
Misato: M-Maybe you're right...  
  
[ Gradually, she regained some of her strength and was able to stand on her own fit. ]  
  
Ranma: I think ya should take the day off.  
  
Misato: (shakes head) No, I can't. I-I'll just go have a big lunch and I'll be fine.  
  
Ranma: I dunno...  
  
Misato: Oh! I know! (grins) Why don't you take me out to eat Ranma _honey_!  
  
[ Misato mischievously snaked her arms around Ranma's arm and leaned into him, giving the young man a rather nice downward view of her chest. Naturally, he began sweating a bit. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) This is the only way I'm going to be able to make sure she eats right. (to Misato) Uh, o-okay I guess.   
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma and Misato were seated in a booth at an average, but nice restaurant. They were both reading their menus. Misato, who was sneaking in glances at Ranma while he wasn't looking, was rather happy with herself as she had landed herself into such a sweet situation. The waitress came and asked for their orders. ]  
  
Misato: I'll have the number 15 lunch box.  
  
Waitress: Okay. Anything to drink with that?  
  
Misato: Just coffee. Black.  
  
Waitress: Okay.  
  
[ The waitress turned to Ranma and, as if noticing him for the first time, her eyes widened slightly as she noticed how handsome her customer was. She leaned in closer to him, smiled sweetly, and asked him for his order. ]  
  
Waitress: And what can I get for you today, sir?  
  
Ranma: I'll have....this, this, this, and this. And some water.  
  
Waitress: (blinks) Th-that's almost half the menu! Are you sure?  
  
Ranma: (nods) Yup. I'm a big boy.  
  
Waitress: (smile returns) Oh, is that so? Okay then, I'll be right back with your orders.  
  
[ The waitress lightly touched Ranma's shoulder as she spoke, but he didn't seem to notice. Misato, of course, noticed the obvious gesture, much to her irritation, but refrained from saying anything. She wondered how, if Ranma truly wasn't a virgin, could he be so ignorant of a women and sex? ]  
  
Misato: (jokingly) Hungry Ranma?  
  
Ranma: (bashfully) Heh, yup.  
  
Misato: Say, I don't think I've ever actually asked you this before: are you single Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Huh? Oh, um, yeah.  
  
Misato: (thinks) Thank god!! (to Ranma) Oh, I see. What happened to your last girlfriend?  
  
Ranma: My last girlfriend...?  
  
Misato: (nods) C'mon, I told you about Kaji. Why'd you two break up?  
  
Ranma: (coughs uncomfortably) Uh, well, it just wasn't working out...oh look, foods ready!  
  
Misato: (thinks) That was vague...  
  
Waitress: Here are your orders. Call me if you need anything (winks) Okay handsome?  
  
[ Ranma simply nodded, having food in his mouth. None of this was missed by Misato. ]  
  
Misato: (mutters) Slut...  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Misato: Nothing.  
  
Ranma: Oh okay.  
  
[ While Misato ate her meal, she watched, stunned with a sweatdrop, as a hungry Ranma devoured his food as if he'd been living on a deserted island the past year. Ranma halted momentarily, seeing Misato's odd stare at him. ]  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Misato: Um, wow, you really were hungry weren't you?  
  
Ranma: Oh, er, sorry, bad habit.  
  
Misato: It's okay. You have some rice on your face.  
  
Ranma: Where? Here?  
  
Misato: No, on your cheek. Over there. Left more! (annoyed) Not there you idiot! Here!  
  
[ In a spur of the moment impulse, Misato took chopsticks and plucked the tiny piece of rice that had been sticking to his cheek. She held it up for moment, looking at it, before a grin crept up onto her face. Taking the piece of rice, she opened her mouth and slowly placed the rice onto her tongue. Gradually, she closed her mouth while Ranma gaped with a beat red face. ]  
  
Misato: (grinning innocently) What?  
  
Ranma: N-nothing. (to waitress) Ch-check please.  
  
Misato: Are you satisfied I'm eating right now Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Uh, yeah, I guess. For now anyways.  
  
[ The bill came. ]  
  
Ranma: I only got twenties. You got a ten?  
  
Misato: (blinks) You mean you're not going to pay for me?  
  
Ranma: Eh? Why would I do that? I brought you your purse didn't I?  
  
Misato: (annoyed) Nevermind...  
  
Ranma: Huh, okay... (mumbles, confused) I thought that was only a Nabiki thing.  
  
Misato: What? Who's Nabiki? Old girlfriend?  
  
Ranma: (thinks) I said that out loud?! (shouts) NO! (more quietly) Er, I mean, no. Just a...just someone I used to know.  
  
[ Misato raised an eyebrow in suspicion at Ranma's outburst and reaction. She had a feeling that this Nabiki was more than just an old acquaintance. They paid and left the restaurant. Ranma walked Misato back to her workplace. ]  
  
Ranma: I'll see ya back at Hinata Inn Misato.  
  
Misato: (nods) Okay. (grins suddenly) Bye honey!  
  
Ranma: (grimaces) HEY!  
  
[ Misato walked off into NERV before Ranma could say anything else, much to his chagrin. Ranma muttered to himself and roof hopped back to Hinata Inn. ]  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. This was actually the most difficult chapter I've had to write so far. I had half of it done a while ago but somewhere in the middle, I got stuck and didn't know where to go with it.


	6. Vendetta of the Long Lost Past

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen Azumanga Daioh? If you haven't, I highly suggest it! It is THE funniest anime I have EVER watched! It's a true classic.

Tadaima = I'm home

= = = = = = = = =  
  
Manager Ranma 1/2  
  
Episode 6  
  
Vendetta of the Long Lost Past  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Motoko walked in. The girl had decided to treat Ranma with a mild indifference but not so much as to appear cold. Though she still guarded herself around him at all times, Motoko knew he was no typical pervert male. He displayed a martial arts prowess that she had never witnessed before from a man. ]  
  
Ranma: Yo Motoko. Ready for our match tomorrow?  
  
Motoko: I am.  
  
Ranma: Great.  
  
[ Ranma continued to cook in silence. Motoko, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the silence, felt the need to spark a conversation. ]  
  
Motoko: Ranma, I am curious...your fighting style, I have never seen such a style before.  
  
Ranma: (nods) I'd be surprised if you had. It's pretty unorthodox. It's the Anything-Goes Martial Arts.  
  
Motoko: Anything-Goes?  
  
Ranma: Yeah, we take the best from other styles and incorporate them into our own. We're also the best at adaptation in the middle of battle.  
  
Motoko: (dryly) How modest. Still, the Grandmaster of the school must be very powerful isn't he?  
  
[ Ranma paused for a moment before smirking to himself at an inside joke. ]  
  
Ranma: (smirks) You could say that.  
  
[ Skuld and Hotaru walked in. ]  
  
Hotaru: Good morning Ranma-san, Motoko-senpai.  
  
Skuld: (cheerfully) Good morning!  
  
Motoko: Good morning.  
  
Ranma: Morning. You're awefully happy today Skuld-chan. Something good happen?  
  
Skuld: (grins) It's a secret. You'll find out in a couple days.  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Why does she suddenly remind me of Urd? Ugh.  
  
Hotaru: What you and Motoko-senpai talking about?  
  
Ranma: Oh just some martial arts stuff. Me and Motoko are gonna have a rematch tomorrow.  
  
Motoko: (nods) Yes.  
  
Hotaru: (slightly worried) A rematch?  
  
Motoko: (noticing Hotaru's tone) Don't worry, I will not hurt our new manager...(small grin) too much.  
  
[ Ranma raised an eyebrow at Motoko but said nothing. ]  
  
Ranma: (shakes head, thinks) As if there's any way she could possibly win. I'm Ranma Saotome after all.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ One. One, two. Duck. Sweep. Block. Dodge, turn, roundhouse. Ranma sweated as he continued his kata which seemed more intense than normal. The entire morning he'd had a cold ball forming in his stomach and he had no idea what it was. He only knew that something bad was going to happen today. An omen. ]  
  
Ranma: (brows furrowing, thinks) Could it be a new enemy maybe? It has been a couple months since a crazy martial artist has come seeking my blood, which is odd. Usually it's every other couple of weeks. But then why am I worried? I'll just beat 'em like I've always done! Right?  
  
[ Jump. Kick, kick, roundhouse. Land. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) But then again...I have been slacking in my training. Between job hopping and college exams, I haven't had any time to do any real hard training. Man, I have really gotta step it up! After all, I am the--  
  
[ Ranma's body abruptly tensed. Whipping his head around, Ranma saw something racing towards him out of the corner of his eye. He jumped out of the way just in time as the object impacted into the ground and created a great explosion of dust. When it cleared, a red bamboo umbrella lay in a small crater with a man standing at the edge of the hole. ]   
  
Ranma: R-Ryoga?!  
  
Ryoga: Hello, Ranma...  
  
[ Ryoga wore a stoic, emotionless mask on his face. He looked neither angry nor sad, only a grim expressionless facade was visible. Ryoga walked up calmly to Ranma. Ranma's panicked shock gradually turned to caution as he narrowed his eyes. ]  
  
Ryoga: It's been a long time hasn't it, Ranma? One or two years right? I can tell you've gotten stronger.  
  
Ranma: (bluntly) What do you want Ryoga? Talk about old times? Come to "ruin my life" again?   
  
Ryoga: (incredulous) ME ruin YOUR life? And just when I thought your head couldn't get any bigger...the world doesn't always revolve around you Ranma! I didn't come here for you.  
  
Ranma: (raises eyebrow) Then what did you come here for? I doubt that greeting meant you were just passing by.  
  
Ryoga: (angrily) Well _sorry_ if I can't just forget everything that's happened between us and act like old pals! I came here for myself and that's it!  
  
Ranma: What?  
  
Ryoga: (calming) When you left, you didn't exactly resolve anything. Things became even more complicated.  
  
Ranma: (dryly) I find that hard to believe.  
  
Ryoga: Well believe it. What did you think was going to happen when you left? Everything was just going to solve itself? After you left, the Tendo's--  
  
Ranma: (cuts in coldly) I don't wanna hear it. I left for a reason. If you're just here to talk about the past, you can leave right now 'cuz I ain't talking about the past. The Ranma Saotome you knew is dead alright?  
  
Ryoga: (getting angry) You got another thing coming if you think you can just blow me off just like that Ranma! If you're gonna be a stubborn ass I might as well beat you right here!  
  
Ranma: (brings up fists, yells) Then go ahead and try!  
  
Ryoga: I--....No! Goddamn it Ranma, why does it always have to come to this?  
  
Ranma: (scoffs harshly) You're asking me? You're the one that always starts it. Whenever I tried talking through things with you all you'd say was "Prepare to die!" and all that crap. Hell, when I first met you again in Nerima then first thing you told me was that you were going to ruin my life and those lines never changed throughout the years. What the hell do you expect from me? How do I know this is any different from our first meeting in Nerima, huh Ryoga? Can I really trust you simply wanna talk?  
  
[ Ryoga gathered his nerves and looked straight into Ranma's eyes, unflinching. ]  
  
Ryoga: Yes, you can. I've changed. We've changed. I'm not here to ruin your life or kill you this time Ranma. I'm only here to finally settle things between us, once and for all, so that I have no regrets.  
  
[ Ranma stared back at Ryoga for a moment before looking away from him. ]  
  
Ranma: Have you been looking for me all this time?  
  
Ryoga: (shakes head) No. I've been wandering around Japan...  
  
[ Ryoga told Ranma of the exploits and adventures he had experienced of the past couple of years. Shortly after Ranma had left, Ryoga went on a journey to find himself. A man, both friend and rival, who had been Ryoga's focus for half his life had suddenly got up and left. He didn't know what to do. At first, Ryoga thought of following Ranma once again, as he had done all those years before. It would be so easy. For some reason however, that didn't seem to be the answer. It seemed like the easy way out and Ryoga hated the thought of running away from his problems just as his hated rival had done. Ranma angrily wanted to defend himself, but he restrained himself and let Ryoga continue.  
  
Akari had wanted Ryoga to stay with her but he told her that he wasn't ready to settle down yet. As Ryoga walked away from Akari, he thought realistically to himself for once. When would he be back? Weeks? Months? Years? He decided to tell her one thing before he left. "Don't wait for me," Ryoga told Akari sadly.  
  
Ryoga had met many people during his travels across Japan. He had tried many times to travel to China, but to no avail. He would either get lost getting to the airport or become cursed on the ship ride and end up on the shores of Japan.From stopping crooks to helping villagers to escaping from becoming B.B.Q. pork, Ryoga had many strange tales. For years this cycle continued until fate intervened and his path once again crossed his eternal rival, Ranma. ]  
  
Ryoga: Ranma...let's have a duel.  
  
Ranma: Huh? Uh ok--  
  
Ryoga: A real, all out fight Ranma. Right now. A battle to finally settle everything. The curse, the promise, Akane....everything. This will be our last fight.  
  
Ranma: ....alright.  
  
Ryoga: C'mon, let's go to the mountains.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Mihoshi, while watching her favorite show, Moldiver, ate at the table with Setsuna who was reading the newspaper. Urd walked in and searched the room. ]  
  
Urd: Where's Ranma?  
  
[ Setsuna shook her head while Mihoshi was completely entranced in her television program. ]  
  
Urd: Mihoshi? Do you know?  
  
[ No answer. ]  
  
Urd: Mihoshi? MIHOSHI! I'm talking to you!  
  
Mihoshi: Mmmphf? Mmmphf omff mpff.  
  
Setsuna: ....Mihoshi, don't speak with your mouth full.  
  
[ Mihoshi nodded naively and chewed before speaking again. ]  
  
Mihoshi: Hmm, I dunno! He just left this food on the table.  
  
Urd: Oh. Wonder where he went?  
  
Setsuna: ....I did see him leave with another man earlier.  
  
Urd: Really?  
  
Setsuna: Yes.  
  
Urd: Was he his friend?  
  
Setsuna: I don't know. Both of them looked rather angry with each other.  
  
Urd: Where did they go?  
  
Setsuna: I don't know.  
  
Urd: What! What do ya mean you don't know? Didn't you at least eavesdrop on them? I would of definitely followed them.  
  
Setsuna: No, I did not eavesdrop. Unlike you, I respect people's privacy.  
  
Urd: Ha! Yeah right. I know all you do is watch people all day up in that room of yours.  
  
Setsuna: (brow twitches, annoyed) That's because it's my job!  
  
Urd: Sure, sure. Say, how about we go look for them? You can use that "thing" of yours to track them can't you?  
  
Setsuna: No.  
  
Urd: Pleaaase?  
  
Setsuna: Absolutely not.  
  
Urd: C'moooon, you can't tell me you're not curious about Ranma's past?  
  
Setsuna: .....  
  
Urd: Ha! See!  
  
Setsuna: ...Why do you want to find Ranma so bad anyways?  
  
Urd: (smirks) It's a secret.  
  
Setsuna: (bluntly) ...You just thought of another prank you could pull on Ranma.  
  
Urd: Wha...? How...? (shakes head, smirks) You know me too well Setsu-chan!  
  
Setsuna: Unfortunately--  
  
[ Setsuna stopped suddenly as her breath got caught in her throat. Both Setsuna and Urd look at each other with stunned expressions. ]  
  
Urd: You feel that?  
  
Setsuna: (nods grimly) Yes. Two enormous powers just exploded.  
  
Urd: They're...they're fighting each other.  
  
Mihoshi: Huh? What? Two big powers? (excitedly) What is it, what is it! Evil earthquakes? Space pirates?  
  
[ They sweatdropped as they had forgotten Mihoshi was in the room with them. ]  
  
Urd: Uh, don't worry about it Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi: Okay!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Ryoga: THIS IS IT RANMA! **_ULTIMATE SHI SHI HOKODAN!!_**  
  
[ Ranma tried his best to defend himself as he was shoved back by the initial pillar of ki. He had managed to avoid most of the damage but the pigtailed fighter knew the worst was yet to come. As Ranma looked up, his eyes shot wide open as he realized what an understatement that was. ]  
  
Ranma: WH-WHAT?!  
  
[ Above the two fighters was a gigantic wave of lightning blue ki that stretched out across the sky. As the wave got closer and closer, the sky became completely engulfed. Ranma could feel a great force pushing down on him, into the ground, as if the gravity had suddenly gotten heavier. He could barely move. Ranma glanced at Ryoga and saw he was simply standing, a slight purplish glow around him, unaffected by his move. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) It's time.... (to Ryoga, unusually confident voice) Heh...I was waiting for this move Ryoga. Somehow, I knew our fight wasn't over so I developed this attack. My own Ultimate move.  
  
Ryoga: (emotionless) It doesn't matter. This is the Shi Shi Hokodan in its most Perfect Form. It is unstoppable. Not even several of your strongest Mouko Takibishas can stop it.  
  
Ranma: (grins) That's where your wrong. It's only gonna take one....  
  
[ Ryoga said nothing. Ranma got into a horse-stance, spreading out his legs and bending his knees as if he were sitting on an invisible surface. He crossed his arms in front of himself in an X quickly as he didn't have much time left. A furious golden glow emitted from Ranma while he let a surge of energy rush through him. ]  
  
Ranma: You can't beat me Ryoga...I'm the best. I've beaten every single martial artist I've ever fought. Happosai, Cologne, Herb...I'VE KILLED A GOD!  
  
[ As Ranma spoke, his golden aura became larger and larger. ]  
  
Ranma: I am Ranma Saotome...and I...NEVER...LOSE!!  
  
[ Ranma's eyes shot open. ]  
  
Ranma: _**FINAL MOUKO TAKIBISHA!!**_  
  
[ He let out a battle cry and flung his arms out diagonally above him. Like a trigger, the motion transformed his aura into a burning, yellow sphere that exploded outwards. Eventually the sphere and the wave collided and clashed in a sparkling battle of spirit. Ryoga was also forced to protect against the sphere that was beginning to crush him.  
  
Ranma & Ryoga: AHHHHHH!  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma slowly opened his eyes. How long had he been out? Who won? As his vision cleared, he saw a figure standing by him, looking down at Ranma. He frowned sadly and closed his eyes again. ]  
  
Ranma: (sadly) I...I lost huh....  
  
Ryoga: Heh. No Ranma, you didn't lose.  
  
Ranma: (eyes open again, surprised) Wha? But your...  
  
Ryoga: I woke up before you, that's all. We were both knocked out.  
  
Ranma: (relieved) Oh.  
  
Ryoga: Here.  
  
[ Ryoga held a hand out to Ranma and helped him up. ]  
  
Ranma: That was a good fight. You've gotten stronger.  
  
Ryoga: (nods) You too Ranma.   
  
Ranma: (thinks) Not as much as you. I hate to admit it, but it's obvious that you've been training a lot harder than I have. Damn it...  
  
Ryoga: (shakes head, grins wryly) I can't believe you're Ultimate Attack is just you telling yourself how good you are.  
  
Ranma: (indignant) Hey! It works doesn't it!  
  
Ryoga: Hahaha.  
  
[ Soon, Ranma too was joining in on the laughter. After the moment died, the mood was solemn. ]  
  
Ranma: What're ya gonna do now?  
  
Ryoga: I'm...not sure. Maybe travel a bit more or visit Akari. I don't know. I'm going to head out now.  
  
[ Ryoga began to head off deeper into the forest. ]  
  
Ranma: Okay. Stop by some time will ya?  
  
[ Ryoga stopped walking. He didn't turn around to face Ranma, but looked over his shoulder. ]  
  
Ryoga: Ranma...this will be the last time we'll ever see each other again. Goodbye.  
  
Ranma: Wh-What?  
  
[ Before Ranma could say anything else, Ryoga took off into a sprint into the forest and disappeared. He was gone. Gone from Ranma's sight and gone from his life. ]  
  
Ranma: Ryoga....  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma walked towards the entrance to his new home. After steeling himself and putting on a smile, he walked in. ]  
  
Ranma: Tadaima!  
  
Urd: Oooh, Ranma! There you are! Where have you been?  
  
Ranma: Eh, I was just um...out with a friend.  
  
[ Urd blinked as she got a closer look of Ranma. ]  
  
Urd: Ranma, what the heck happened to you?!  
  
Ranma: (bewildered) Huh? What?  
  
Urd: You've got bruises and cuts everywhere!  
  
[ Ranma felt like smacking himself. He had forgotten about his appearance. ]  
  
Ranma: (thinks) Great, you idiot. Of course if you feel like crap you're gonna look like crap too. Hell, I'm just BARELY able to keep myself standing and that's only possible 'cuz I was knocked out for a while! What to say, what to say...I don't want the others to know that Ryoga and I almost killed each other just in case he ever shows up here. (sadly) He'll show up here again...he has to. Who else will keep me on my toes besides that idiot? (out loud) Um...well uh, we decided to spar for a bit and just got a little carried away. (changes subject) Have you been looking for me?  
  
Urd: (grins) That's right, I have! It's been so boring with just Mihoshi and her stupid pet she picked up.

[ Not once did it cross Urd's mind that it was Ranma and his friend who were the two enormous energies she sensed earlier. ]  
  
Ranma: (rolls eyes) Is that it? Why don't you get a job or something?  
  
Urd: (indignant) Hey, I do have a job! I'm on, uh, probation for a bit.  
  
Ranma: Why ain't I surprised? Anyways, what's this about Mihoshi's new pet? I think I can allow her to keep it here depending on what it is.  
  
Urd: (waves hand dismissively) Oh it's just a stupid--  
  
Girl's Voice: EEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!  
  
Urd: What was that?  
  
Ranma: Was that Skuld?! And Motoko?!  
  
[ Urd and Ranma rushed towards source of the scream and found a freaked out Skuld and Motoko and a crying Mihoshi. Skuld was running around with her hammer out, looking furiously for something to smash. Motoko was doing likewise as well with her bokken. ]  
  
Skuld: Wh-where is that black Bug?!  
  
Motoko: Where is that filthy animal!   
  
Mihoshi: (weeping) Nooo! Please don't crush Piggy-san!  
  
Ranma: Alright, what's going on here?  
  
Skuld: I was trying to get rid of a black Bug that invaded my room!  
  
Motoko: And I was protecting Skuld-chan from that...that little monster!  
  
Mihoshi: (cries out) It's not a bug or a monster! It's a cute little black piglet! I found it in the backyard and brought him in!  
  
Ranma: ..... (thinks) ....Small...black....pig....?  
  
Skuld: It's not a pig, it's a Bug!  
  
Mihoshi: Is not!  
  
Skuld: Is too!  
  
Urd: Okay, okay, that's enough children. Skuld, I think you're overreacting. Why would a Bug be on this plane? Is that even possible?  
  
Skuld: Um, I...well, it's unlikely but--  
  
Urd: Like a million in one chances right?  
  
Skuld: Yeah, but...  
  
Urd: (sighs) Let's go and find Mihoshi's pig. I bet it's scared to death.  
  
Skuld: ..... (thinks) But I could of swore...  
  
[ Skuld walked off back into her room wondering what in the world just happened. Ranma raised an eyebrow at Motoko, who still looked nervous. ]  
  
Ranma: Uh, you okay there Motoko?  
  
Motoko: Y-Yes...  
  
Urd: Oh don't worry about her, she just has this strange affliction of small animals. (chuckles) You wouldn't believe it, but the great warrior Motoko is actually DEATHLY afraid of--  
  
Motoko: That's ENOUGH Urd-san!  
  
Urd: (grins) Haha, I'm just kidding Motoko-chan. Don't worry, I won't tell him your weakness. (walks off)  
  
Ranma: Huh? What was that about?  
  
Motoko: (blushing) I...I have an embarrassing fear that I would not like to talk about. That is why I overreacted when I saw the animal. Please do not think any less of me as a warrior.  
  
Ranma: (eyes brighten) Ooh, I get it! Heh, don't worry about it. Actually, I have an embarrassing fear too so I understand where you're coming from.  
  
Girl's Voice: AHHHHHHH!  
  
[ Motoko and Ranma were interrupted by another shriek from Mihoshi. Quickly, they rushed over to her. ]  
  
Ranma: What? What happened?  
  
Mihoshi: (smiling cheerfully) There he is! There's Piggy-san! Come here!  
  
[ Mihoshi ran over to a corner and picked up a small, black pig and cradled it into her bosom. Although Mihoshi was most certainly crushing the life out the little piglet, the animal didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, it almost seemed to be blushing. ]  
  
Mr.Piggy: Bweee!  
  
Ranma: (growls) Ryooooogaaaa....  
  
Mr.Piggy: B-Bwee...  
  
Ranma: COME HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!  
  
[ Ranma snatched the pig out of Mihoshi's arms roughly by the scruff of its neck. He held it up in the air and glared at it. ]  
  
Mihoshi: Oh, is this your piggy Ranma?  
  
Motoko: (raises eyebrow) You keep a pet...pig...Ranma?  
  
Ranma: No! This ain't no pi-- OUCH!!!  
  
Mr.Piggy: BWEEE BWEEE BWEE!!  
  
[ Ranma cried out as the pig chomped onto his hand furiously. ]  
  
Ranma: (growls) Why you...fine, I won't tell them. But you better explain to me what the heck you're doing here...  
  
Motoko: Why are you talking to a pig Ranma?  
  
Mihoshi: Oh, is he a special piglet that can understand us?  
  
Ranma: Um, yeah...he's...he's a special circus pig. He's my friend's, I dunno what he's doing here...I'm gonna go give him a bath.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Ranma crossed his arms and looked at the man before him with an annoyed expression. ]  
  
Ranma: (dryly) Final battle? Last time we ever see each other again? And here you are...  
  
Ryoga: It's not like I was trying find you! I just got lost!  
  
Ranma: (shakes head) Right....anyway's, you better not turn Mihoshi into another Akane you perv. I ain't going through that again.  
  
Ryoga: (angrily) I'm not a pervert!! It was just an accident that I was picked up by...Mihoshi-san?  
  
Ranma: Yeah, her name's Mihoshi, she's a resident at this place. This is where I work. And it didn't seem like you were exactly uncomfortably in her arms either...  
  
Ryoga: (blushes) S-She handled me very gently and...  
  
Ranma: (smacks himself) You've gotta be kidding me! And you call ME a two-timer! What about Akari?!  
  
Ryoga: I'M NOT A TWO-TIMER! I'm just saying that she's nicer that most people that find an animal wandering around in their house, unlike that other girl with the hammer or the girl with the bokken.  
  
Ranma: Right...whatever.  
  
[ Ryoga grabbed his pack off the floor and walked to the door. He donned a serious look as he glanced at Ranma over his shoulder. ]  
  
Ryoga: I'm serious this time. We'll never see each other again. Goodbye Ranma.  
  
[ Ranma, on the other hand, simply rolled his eyes. ]  
  
Ranma: Uh huh, see ya around Ryoga... (thinks) Somehow, whether he likes it or not, I have a feeling that we're gonna run into each other again sooner than he expects...  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ Dinnertime. Everyone was eating dinner at the table, but with an odd expression on their faces. Ranma's brow twitched in annoyance. ]  
  
Misato: (raises eyebrow) So....who is that again?  
  
[ Ryoga passed the residents for the fifth time with a bashful look. ]  
  
Ryoga: Um, sorry, which way is the exit again?  
  
Ranma: (annoyed) That way...no...THE OTHER WAY YOU IDIOT! That's the bathroom!  
  
Ryoga: Shut up! I knew that! Right...this way...  
  
Ranma: NO, NOT...ah, I give up. Oh, he's an old friend mine, Ryoga Hibiki. Say hi Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: (bows awkwardly) Um, hello everyone.  
  
[ The residents returned the greeting, still curious about the new man. ]  
  
Ryoga: It was nice meeting you all. I'll be on my way now...  
  
[ Ryoga proceeded to walk into the kitchen, into a circle, then back into the bathroom again. Everyone grew a sweatdrop. ]  
  
Ranma: Don't worry about him. He's an idiot with a horrible sense of direction.  
  
Ryoga: (out of view) I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Ranma: (shrugs) He'll find his way out in an hour...probably.  
  
Misato: Okay...  
  
Hotaru: You sure do have "interesting" friends Ranma-san.  
  
Ranma: You're telling me...  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ No one noticed the small, tiny black creature hiding in shadows that was not Mr.Piggy.... ]  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
[ ....Suddenly, Ranma got a jolt of realization, as if a light bulb lit up in his head. ]  
  
Ranma: .....HEY!! I get it now! You were telling them that I was good in bed weren't you Misato!? See, I'm not as slow as you think--  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Mihoshi: (cheery) It must of been love at first sight if they did it after only meeting each other two weeks ago!  
  
Urd: How could you?! Before I even got the chance!  
  
Hotaru: (teary-eyed) S-Say it isn't so Ranma-san!  
  
Skuld: Mortals are so carefree...  
  
Setsuna: ......  
  
Motoko: (disgustedly) Men....  
  
Misato: (grimaces, mutters) Ranma, you idiot...

Ryoga: Ranma you cad! You haven't changed a bit!

Ranma: (thinks) Why is Ryoga still here?! (out loud) Er...wait...it ain't watcha think!

= = = = = = = = =


End file.
